Get A Clue
by Sapphire Rose E
Summary: Miyu is a journalist for her school newspaper. When her article about a teacher romance in her school is published in a popular New York paper, let's just say things go crazy for Miyu and her friends. based off of Get A Clue by Disney
1. Junior Journalist

hello again! i've started another story!! okay this one is random to but i was watching Get A Clue and just had to write this! okay i hope you dont hate me for doing the whole story and plot line of Get A Clue!! (its changed here and there though)

* * *

disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! or Get A Clue (just this fanfic:3)

* * *

Get A Clue

Chapter 1: Junior Jouralist

New York City: the statue of Liberty (which is actually in New Jersey), the many tall buildings, the hundreds of thousand people, the yellow taxi cabs, the stores.

The Manhattan scene brings us to one certain apartment building, where one girl slept. Her room was dazzling and in style. Her CDs, cell phone, and make-up were on her dresser. Her desk had a cute computer with mini-green feather scarf glue onto its rim. Stationary and picture frames with pictures of her friends and family. On her clothes hanger was a cute outfit ready for the day.

A cute girl, who had long, light blonde hair, slept in her bed. She turned slightly toward her nightstand. On her nightstand was a picture of her and her mom, her phone, and some jewelry. Her phone rang and she tossed in bed. It kept beeping, so she sat up and put her head set on for her phone.

"Hey, there sunshine!" The voice on the other line said.

"Morning, Aya." She said and smiled at her friend's voice. She closed her eyes and moved her shoulders to wake up.

"Awake yet?" Her best friend Aya asked.

She opened her eyes. "Now, I am." She pulled the covers of her and got out of bed. She walked over to her desk and turned on her computer. When it turned on, she clicked a program and waited it for it to load. After a few seconds it loaded and window came up. She dragged it and made it bigger. On the screen was a girl that had her PJs on and had black hair in to small braids.

The blonde appeared on Aya's screen as she said, "Hey!"

Aya waved and replied, "Hi!"

"So what's your outfit du jour?" The blonde asked.

"I've narrowed it down to two! Ready?" Aya asked.

The blonde nodded.

Aya got up and grabbed the first one. It was a blue sporty looking shirt and a baby blue skirt.

The blonde made a face and said, "Hmm. Don't care much for that one."

"Okay…." Aya sighed and put that outfit down. "There's this timeless ensemble." She said and picked up the next one. It was a super cute shirt with different colors and sizes of stripes and a skirt with different color stripes.

The blonde chuckled slightly. "Now that one I can borrow. It's tres cute."

"You think?" She said and looked at the outfit.

"Most defiantly." The blonde told her. "Okay. My turn." She got up. Aya placed the outfit back on her bed and waited for her friend to get her outfit. The blonde came back with a white shirt with a gold number 10 on it with a baby blue jacket and cute stylish pants with purple and green and other colors on it.

"Three words." Aya said. "Fab-u-lous!"

"Thanks, Aya!" She said.

"See you." Aya said. "You know where."

"As always!" She said and waved bye and Aya waved back. The blonde walked over to her body length mirror and held up her outfit in front of herself as she giggled. She spun around and smiled as the song "Hollywood", by the Jonas Brothers, played on her radio.

Downstairs, the girl's father, who had light blonde hair and wore glasses, walked into the dinning room. He held a newspaper and whistled as he walked. He tapped the head of a young boy's head who wore night time goggles and sat at the table as he ate his breakfast. Their father sat down at the head of the table. The girl from before and her mother also sat down at the table as they ate their breakfast.

The boy looked up and said, "I don't get it, Dad. If you don't like that paper, why do you read it everyday?"

Their father unfolded the paper as he spoke, "Because I'm a reporter, Ruu. I'm curious. Besides, it's important to keep your eye on the competition."

The girl spoke up. "_The Daily Examiner_ is a competition to the _New York Times_?"

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." He looked down at the paper.

A semi-fat, old lady came in. "I read it religiously." She said as she carried a plate of bacon.

The girl looked at her. "Is it crispy, Wanya, the way I like it?" She asked.

"Like charcoal briquettes." Wanya commented.

"Great. Thank you." She said and took one off the plate.

Ruu looked at her and held his hand out. "Would you pass the bacon?"

The girl sighed and gave him the plate. "Turn your beams off before you force me to do it for you."

"Can you two try to get along while I'm out of town?" Their mother, who had short reddish hair, asked as she looked up at both of them.

"I can try," Ruu said, "but it's been my experience that she can't."

"I assure you, can't and won't are two very different things." The blonde said.

Their father turned the paper over to look at the Junior Journalists page. There was a picture with two teachers holding hands at school. It was by Miyu Kozuki. "Miyu, this is your article in the paper." Her father said.

Miyu looked over at him. "What?" She gasped.

Mr. Kozuki showed it quickly to Ruu. "Yuck! It's a gooey love picture."

Miyu grabbed the paper from her father to see for herself. Sure, enough it was there! "I can't believe it!" She said. "I submitted this to the Junior Journalists column weeks ago, and they actually ran it." Miyu's mother pulled back Miyu's blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"You've been selected. That's wonderful!" Her father said.

Her mother wrapped her arm around Miyu's shoulder. "Oh, it is, honey." She looked down at the paper. "They even ran your photo."

"I used Ruu's digital spy camera. It shoots pictures from around the corner." She explained.

"What's the article about, Miyu?" Her father asked, while Ruu whined,

"You used _my_ camera?"

Miyu sighed; then looked at her father. "It's just a story about Miss Penny and her friendship with Mr. Warren. They're both teachers at Millington." She explained and gave the paper back to her father.

"Ah, sounds like a human interest piece." He said as he took the paper.

Miyu shrugged her left shoulder. "Yeah, defiantly human interest."

Ruu gave a fake cough. "Gossip." He said in between them.

The phone rang and their father picked it up. "Hello?" He answered. "Yes. She'll be right down."

Their mother looked up and knew that she had to leave now. She looked at Miyu and said, "We'll celebrate when I get back,"

Miyu looked back at her mother. "Okay. We'll go shopping on Madison Avenue. Just the two of us."

"Sounds like fun." He mother said and stood up. "I better go."

"Hey Ma, why don't you take Miyu with you?" Ruu asked.

"I wish I could take you all with me. We'll it's time for me to leave." Their mother said and walked over to their father. He stood up as she spoke, "I trust everything's gonna run smoothly while I'm away." She fixed her tie for him.

"Doesn't it always?" He said. They both leaned it and gave each other a quick kiss. "You have a successful trip."

She walked away. "Bye Miyu, Bye Ruu." She said.

"Bye Mom, love you." They both said.

"Be good in school." She told them as she walked down to the front door.

Kids of all sizes walked into school, each in their own styles. Some talked to friends and others talked on cell phones.

Miyu walked to school alone. She wore a purple leather jacket to match the purple in her pants and stylish sunglasses, and she carried a binder and her cell phone. She walked into her school and down the hall to a flight of stairs. She walked up the flight of stairs as she waved to people to who said hi to her.

"Hey, Miyu."

"Hi, Miyu"

"What's up?"

A girl with short, dark red hair walked up to her. "Congratulations, Miyu! It's so exciting. _The Daily Examiner_!"

Two other girls walked up to her. "Mr. Warren and Miss Penny? No way."

"Who knew?" The redhead said.

"What a scandal!" The second girl said.

"You shine, Miyu." The first girl said.

"Thanks guys." She said and walked passed them to go to her locker.

"Hey." A boy said as he waved.

"Hey, Miyu." Some other kids said as she watched down the crowded hallway.

A man opened a classroom door as he stepped into the hallway with a student: a male who had brown hair and brown eyes. The student was a cutie, but not so popular as you can see his wardrobe was so last year. _"Oh my goodness! There's Mr. Warren." _Miyu thought as she watched him step out of the room. _"I don't know what Miss Penny sees in him. And that hideous green trench coat of his."_ She walked up to him and said, "Hi, Mr. Warren."

He looked at her shocked and awkwardly, "Oh… Miyu. Hi." He turned his head and said to the boy, "So uh, I'll e-mail that to you right away, Kanata."

"Thank you." Kanata said.

A lady, who wore a green dress suite and held a rolled up newspaper firmly in her hands, came in the hallway from her office. "Mr. Warren."

Mr. Warren, Kanata, and Miyu looked over at her as she approached them._"That's Miss Spence the control freak admissions officer."_

"May I speak with you a moment?" She asked Mr. Warren.

"Uh, certainly, Miss Spence." He replied. "Um, I'll see you both in class."

Miss Spence gave Miyu and Kanata firm looks; then she walked off down the hallway with Mr. Warren.

Kanata looked at Miyu and said, "That was, uh, some article."

"Oh, you saw it?" She asked him with a smile. He was just too cute, even if she didn't admit it.

"Yeah. Hedda Hopper had nothing on you." He remarked.

"Hedda who?" She asked, confused. Who was this Hedda person?

"And you call yourself a writer! You should know. She was the most famous gossip columnist ever." He explained.

"I am not a gossip columnist." She told him as she glared at him. "I give advice in the school paper. The article in _The Daily Examiner_ is a human interest piece."

"Right. Sure it is." He said, not believing a word. Then, he walked away from her.

"Ew." She whispered underneath her breath.

"All right, so what's your secret?" A boy, who had a video camera rolling, came up to her.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret, would it, Santa?" She told him as she continued walking to her locker.

"How'd did you get that shot of Mr. Warren? He won't even allow his picture in the yearbook." He said as he still filmed her.

"You know what they say," she began, as she looked at Aya, who joined her, "'a good reporter is always on the job.'"

"Hi, Santa." Aya waved at the camera.

"Hey, Aya." Santa said.

"Bye, Santa." Miyu said and walked passed him over to her locker. Aya followed her. When they got over to them, Aya asked,

"So how excited are you about getting your article in _The Daily Examiner_? Everyone's talking about it."

"Yeah, well, Kanata Saionji just trashed it." Miyu said as they both opened their lockers.

Aya scoffed. "Of coarse he did. He's just so jealous that he can't write as good as you."

"You think?" She asked as she put her books inside her locker.

"Come on. You snapped an amazing picture of your teacher's good side, then you wrote a killer article about their secret romance, and it happened to run in a major New York newspaper. Think about it: the editor of the school paper is upstaged by a member of his own staff. He's dying over this."

"You're so right, Aya. Thanks." Miyu said.

"What are friends for?"

"So true." They had gotten the stuff they need for class and closed their lockers as they walked off to class. They walked into their classroom. It was a bit old fashioned for a classroom, but doable. Students chatted with friends and fooled around as they waited for the bell to ring. Miyu and Aya took a seat in their desks, which were next to each other and next to the dark red haired girl from before.

"Do you think that Miss Penny saw the picture?" Aya asked Miyu.

"I don't know. It's hard to tell." Miyu said as he bell rang.

Miss Penny, who was a woman around 34 and had short blonde hair, stood up. "Well, it's time to began class. As you know, it's Career Week, and we're very honored to have the participation of so many talented parents. I want your complete attention when they present. Now, our first speaker is Mrs. Summerville. She owns a little shop called, _Tea Time Express_."

Soon, it was the afternoon and Miyu and Aya were in the school's newspaper's daily meeting. The room was very busy as people wrote, printed, and ran errands for other people. Miyu and Aya both had their own desks, which each had a computer on, next to each other.

"Ugh, I think my brain is in a meltdown. Can we go home yet?" Aya asked.

"What will people in this school do with out me?" Miyu asked randomly. "Listen to this." She started, perking up Kanata's, who was in the desk behind her, interest. "'Dear Miyu, My friend and I had a fight. We made up, but the mean thing she said about me still hurts. What should I do? Signed, Bummed Out'."

Aya leaned back in her desk chair. "This is a bummer. What will you prescribe, Dr. Kouzuki?"

"Well, she has to be honest with her friend and tell her how she feels. That's what I do with you."

"And I with you." Aya told her.

"Then, she should reward herself for speaking out by picking up a cute jelly roll handbag." Miyu said, thinking that it was the best advice ever.

Aya agreed. "Excellent advice."

Kanata scoffed at them.

"She'll feel better in no time." Aya explained.

"Definitely." Miyu said as if it was a no brainer.

"Okay every one, it's time for our meeting." The teacher in charge of the school newspaper said as he sat at the head of the long meeting table. Kanata took a seat and Miyu sat across from him as the other members sat down as well. "Now for our first order of business," the teacher began, "as most of you are already aware Miyu Kouzuki was honored today by _The Daily Examiner_, which published an article and photograph she submitted to their Junior Journalism section. Your editor, Kanata Saionji, would like to say a few words."

"I would?" Kanata asked him. The teacher nodded at him. "Uh, I mean, yeah, I would. Thank you, Mr. Gold. Uh…I guess I would just like to say that we're all pound when one of our own is able to make their way onto a more visible platform. Especially a colleague from one of our, well, softer news areas."

The redhead from before spoke up, "So, congratulations, Miyu. Today _The Daily Examiner_ tomorrow_ The Post_."

"Thanks, Nanami." Miyu said.

"Goddess on a mountain top." Aya said.

"Thanks, Aya." Miyu said as the rest of the newspaper team clapped.

"Listen, I'm gonna need your next copy if you want to make the next issue." Kanata said as he leaned over the table to look her in the eye. "This story is old news."

Miyu looked straight back at him with a grin upon her lips. "You know, Kanata, I actually owe you a thank you. It was because you wouldn't run my story that I sent it to _The Daily Examiner_ in the first place."

The meeting ended short after that. Miyu walked down the empty flight of stairs. That's when she heard a voice:

"Sara, you startled me."

It was Mr. Warren's.

"_What's he doing around here still?" _Miyu wondered as she looked up the next flight of stairs where she saw Miss Penny and Mr. Warren talking to each other.

"I need to talk to you." Miss Penny told him.

"Wh-What more is th-there to say?" Mr. Warren told her uneasily.

"I just don't understand." She said. Her voice quivered.

"Don't talk so loud, okay?" Mr. Warren told her. "I-I I never meant to hurt you."

"Oh, really?" She asked as tears glistening her eyes. "Then what did you mean to do? What changed? We made all those plans. Ron, I love you."

"Okay, well, I don't love you. That's what changed. You understand that?"

"I guess I'm going to have to try." She said as she looked down at her feet. She looked back up at him and said, "I'm sorry that I've ever met you. If you think I'll continue to pass you in these halls, you're sadly mistaken. One of us have to leave Millington, and it's not going to be me." She walked down the flight of stairs.

Miyu turned and made in look like she was just coming up the other flight of stairs. "Oh, hello, Miss Penny." She said as she smiled.

"Hi, Miyu." Miss Penny said and then walked down the hallway.

Miyu turned to see Kanata standing next to her. They both looked at each other oddly. They both heard what happened.

Twilight soon fell on the city. Miyu was home and typing on her computer. Her nails were clicking against the keys as she typed. Her father came in and said, "Hey you. Ready for bed?"

She looked at him as he sat down in the chair next to her desk. "Yeah, I just have to finish answering a few emails for my column. There just aren't enough hours in the day."

"Sorry I missed dinner." He told her as he loosened his tie. "The press conference I was covering ran long. The mayor was asking the state legislators to increase aid to city schools, and let just say things didn't go very well."

She smiled. "It's okay, Dad. It sounds pretty important."

"Well, not as important as you. Bedtime." They both got up and she walked over to her bed and crawled inside. "How was your day?" He asked.

"It was okay."

He sat down on her bed. "I, um, read your article. It was well written. You've got a good theme. I'd call it a heartwarming piece of journalism."

"Really?" She asked.

"Absolutely."

"Dad, have you've ever written something that, I don't know, caused something else to happen?" She asked him.

"Sure. That's what journalism is all about, and you'll get there. This is good work, Miyu. You should be proud." He told her.

"I'm proud. I'm really proud. I just... I want to write a hard news piece. Like you do."

"Well, you don't start with hard news. You work your way up to it. That's what I did."

"How?" She was curious. She wanted to know his secret.

"Well, let's see. I was working at _The Mercury Herald_ in the classifieds when I got a lead on something. I did a little of my own investigation and discovered that there was a hidden toxic waste dump right underneath a local burger joint. So I pitched the story to the editor and made the first page of _The Herald_. After that they made me staff writer."

"Wow."

"There's stories all around you, Miyu. You just have to keep your eyes and when you get a hunch about something, investigate it."

"I think I can do that."

"I know you can do it. You'll be amazed at what hard work, imagination, and a little luck will bring you. Goodnight." He kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Hugs and kisses, Dad." She said and pulled the covers over herself.

"Hugs and kisses, my sweet girl." He said and stood up. He walked out of the room and turned off the light for her as she went to sleep, awaiting for what luck tomorrow would bring.


	2. Missing!

* * *

hello! sorry for not updating this in like forever but i lost interest in this, but now with the summer here i have more time to write so i'm bringing this back! (no i'm not bringing smexy back lol) anyway with chapter is sort of short i was meaning it to be longer, but i'm making the chapters as long as the chapters in the movie to keep on me a guide line. in the next chapter there should be a little more fluff between kanata and miyu.:3 so look for that!

* * *

Get A Clue

Chapter 2: Missing!

Morning dawned on the city. On the edge of the Manhattan Island, by the East Side of Hudson River stood a detective. He stared out to the river as he drank his cup of coffee. Workers around him rushed about. One worker flipped a switch and the mechanical pulley pull something out of the water. It was a car.

Kanata walked to school. He was walking down the sidewalk to the subway. He passed a stand that sold newspapers. Everyday he bought a paper there, so like everyday, he bought a paper. "Hello." He handed the change to the owner of the stand.

"Hello. Thanks." The owner replied as he took Kanata's money.

Kanata picked up a newspaper. It was _The Daily Examiner_. One the front page was a picture of Mr. Warren and the top headline was "Teacher Marked Absent."

Back at Miyu's apartment, Miyu was still asleep. Her father entered her room and gently shook her awake. "Miyu, sweetie, wake up."

"Huh?" Miyu asked as she opened her eyes and saw her father. "What time is it?"

"Honey, I've got something to tell you and it's not very easy." He took a breath to pause. "I just got a call from one of the editors at the paper, and apparently your teacher, Mr. Warren… He's missing."

"Wait? What happened?" She asked as she sat up in bed.

"There isn't much information yet, but they did find his car in the East River early this morning."

"Oh my goodness." She looked up at her father. "And Mr. Warren?"

Mr. Kouzuki shook his head. "He hasn't been found yet. There's a lot of speculation but it doesn't look very good. Look, this is going to be a tough day for you. So, why don't you get ready, and uh… I'll walk you to school." He told her and walked out of her room. "I'm going to wake up Ruu now."

"Wow, I can't believe this…" She mumbled. She grabbed her phone off of its charger on her nightstand. Quickly, she dialed Aya's phone number. It rang. Finally, it stopped ringing. Miyu could only guess that Aya picked up. "Aya! Aya, wake up!"

"Huh?"

"Mr. Warren… he's missing!"

"He's what?!"

Miyu walked away from her father. She was at her school's entrance. She wore a French style black hat and a simple, yet elegant, black dress. She looked worriedly at the police and investigation cars. _"News of Mr. Warren's bizarre disappearance spread faster than word of a Barney's Warehouse sale. All I know is, if he set foot into that toxic river, he's gonna need a serious head-to-toe hydro-exfoliation body wrap. Even the fish refuse to live there."_ She thought as she walked into school.

Inside her school, she looked around at all the news reporters and journalists as they interviewed people and policemen taking pictures of the school. _"Jeez, there are a lot of cameras here. I hope they get my good side."_

Miyu made it over to her locker through the crowds of people. She sighed and opened her locker.

"Hey."

Miyu looked and saw Aya as Aya opened her locker.

"Hi, Aya." Aya, who wore a black dress as well, only this one had pink sleeves to match her pink purse, opened her locker and Miyu randomly said, "The good thing about being in mourning is that black is always in." Miyu took her books out of her locker.

"I know. Whoever thought of that was so far ahead of their time."

"I can't believe all the coverage that Mr. Warren is getting."

Aya giggled lightly. "Who would have thought he was so popular?"

Miss Spence walked down the hallway wearing a fancy black dress and holding a white rose in her hand. Her expression showed sorrow and confusion.

"Miss Spence's outfit is to die for, literally." Miyu commented. She looked back at Aya. "Isn't it strange that the day after my article runs, he just disappears?"

"Yeah. It's a real shame." Aya said simply as she grabbed her books out from her locker.

"A shame? It's too weird."

A boy with a video camera walked up to Miyu. "All right, Miyu so what's the scoop on Mr. Warren?"

"What?" Miyu asked.

"Ah, c'mon." Santa said. "I know you have the inside story on him. Where is he?"

"I have no idea, but you're really starting to bug me." She told him as she gave him an annoyed look and walked away while she slammed her locker closed.

Miyu was in her classroom for the day. Aya sat next to her and Santa and Kanata sat three rows behind them. Each of the students looked at the front of the room as Miss Penny began class.

"Well, as you all know, we've had a bit of a crisis in our school." Miss Penny said. Her face showed sorrow and it looked like she was about to break into tears. "Mr. War…" she cleared her throat, "Mr. Warren…" she cleared her throat once again, "Nonetheless, classes will continue for the time being. Now, our next class speaker is here. He is a small business owner who is an award-winning taxidermist. Everyone, Mr. Greenblatt."

Miss Penny and the other students clapped lightly for Mr. Greenblatt who was in the front of the room. He was a chubby man and well into his forties. He wore glasses and he was beginning to lose his hair.

Miyu couldn't help but feel sorry for Miss Penny. _"Poor Miss Penny. The man she loves is missing, and even worse, he told her to take a hike. She must be a mess. A deep-tissue massage at the Peacock Spa would do her wonders."_

Mr. Greenblatt held up a fish to the class. Aya made a horrified look toward the dead fish. "Now, if all possible, wrap your fish in a wet towel." He took the fish in his hands and put in on the wet towel on the table in front of him. He wrapped the fish.

This time Miyu made a degusted face.

"Then…"

Suddenly, a man came into the classroom. "Excuse me, Miss Penny." He said. All the students, including Miss Penny and Mr. Greenblatt, looked at him. "Is Miyu Kouzuki here?"

Kanata looked at Miyu weirdly. And so did Mr. Greenblatt.

"Me?" Miyu asked as she pointed to herself.

Miyu was taken to room 107. A goofy looking policeman stood at the door away. He admittedly saluted the man leading Miyu into the room.

"_What a geek!"_ She thought as she walked into the room alone. The man, who led her here, closed the door behind her and walked away.

There was a man in the News Paper Office. Miyu only saw his back, but she could tell that he was looking at a file. She cleared her throat to get his attention. He dropped the file on the table in front of him and turned around. "Ah. Miyu Kouzuki?" He asked as he took out his detective pad and pen from his pocket. The man was probably in his upper thirties and he had a knob style of a mustache.

"Am I in trouble or something?" She asked him.

"No, no. I was wondering if I could ask a few questions. I'm Detective Gumshoe. Please sit down." He motioned to the chair across from him. She walked down and sat in it. There was a desk light on the table next to her and the light was pointed onto her face.

"How do I know you're really a detective?" She asked him. That mustache looked so fake!

He rolled is eyes and reached into his inside dirty coat. He pulled out a wallet-like item and flipped it open. There it showed his I.D. badge as an official detective. "Oh." She sighed feeling embarrassed.

"Now, I understand you write a gossip column for your school's newspaper?"

"It's an advice column." She corrected.

"Uh, it's seems that you may have special knowledge about a relationship between Mr. Warren and Miss Penny. Is that correct?"

She looked at the light that shone down on her. She rolled her eyes and scoffed as she pushed the light out of her face and took off her French style hat.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Detective Gumshoe said as he noticed that that was too much for a young woman. "Before I go any further, I just want to say congratulations on your article in yesterday's _Daily Examiner_. It was most impressive."

"Oh, you saw it?" Miyu asked, becoming proud of her work.

"Oh, yes. What a great photo! Did you take it?" He asked her.

"Yes, I did. Thank you." Miyu couldn't help but smile. "You know, up until my article ran, I was the only one who knew how in love Mr. Warren and Miss Penny were. Well, I told my best friend Aya. And then yesterday…"

"What happened yesterday?" Detective Gumshoe asked getting back down to business.

"Well, they broke up." She replied simply like it wasn't that big of a deal. "Actually, he broke up with her. Miss Penny was really upset."

"You witness this?"

"Well, they were arguing, and she said one of them would have to leave Millington and it wasn't going to be her. You know, she might be a big help."

He closed his pad. "I'll be in touch if I have any more questions. You're free to go."

Miyu nodded and picked up her books and hat. She stood up. "Um, Detective Gumshoe, Sir, has anyone told you that you'd look better without the… knobs?"

Detective Gumshoe touched his mustache. "Um… no."

"Well, I really think that you should consider it."

"Uh, that will be all, Miss Kouzuki. Thank for your time."

"The pleasure was mine." She told him and left the room. As she left, Miss Penny came in.

"Hi, Miyu." Miss Penny said.

"Hi." Miyu told her as she closed the door, but only did she leave the door open a creak to hear the conversion.

"Miss Penny, I am Detective Gumshoe. Please have a seat."

Miss Penny sat down in the same seat that Miyu have just sat in. "Did you find him?" She asked.

"No, not yet." He replied as he stroked his mustache.

"So who are you eavesdropping on this time?" A voice said next to Miyu. She looked up and saw Kanata. She rolled her eyes.

"Shh. There's a detective in there with Miss Penny."

"I have it from more than one source that uh, you and Mr. Warren had romantic ties." Detective Gumshoe stated. "Is that true?'

"Yes, it is." Miss Penny replied.

"When did you last see Mr. Warren?"

"Uh, yesterday afternoon."

"Did he seem angry? Was he upset?"

"He was perfectly fine." She told him with absolute confidence.

"Really? I learned from one of your students that you had an altercation with Mr. Warren yesterday and threaten him if he did not leave the school. Is that accurate?"

Miss Penny did not answer.

"Would you mind coming downtown with me for further questioning?" Detective Gumshoe asked as he put his pad away again.

"I think I'd better contact my lawyer." Miss Penny replied.


	3. Teaming Up

hey! i updated quickly this time. i told you that i had more time now! now i have almost a whole week to just write! urgh i'm really mad. Itzura na Kiss isn't updated on yet. it's a manga and an anime. the anime is on crunchyroll and i really cant wait to watch it. if you never saw it, you she watch it. it's sooo good. almost as good as Daa! Daa! Daa! (or even better)

anyway… this chapter as a very of my own ideas in the plot line. i'll tell you which ones at the end…

* * *

Get A Clue

Chapter 3: Teaming Up

Miyu and Kanata walked up the flight of school stairs. The hallways were abandoned. It was only the two of them. "Oh, no. That detective thinks that Miss Penny has something to do with Mr. Warren's disappearance. It's all my fault." Miyu complained as they walked.

"Don't flatter yourself." Kanata told her sarcastically. She's the lead suspect, even without your big mouth."

Miyu gave him an "oh-really" look. She rolled her green eyes. "The only thing that woman is guilty of is loving him. That's defiantly a crime."

He was frustrated over her. "Why can't you just tell it like it is? She threatened him. We both heard her. "

"She did not. She only said that this school wasn't big enough for the both of them."

"Oh, that's not a threat?"

Miyu rolled her eyes once again. "Besides," she added, "she is way too petite to murder anybody." She turned around to walk away. She walked up the next flight of steps.

He followed her saying, "Well, didn't you ever hear of Lizzie Borden? The dainty murderess?"

"I think I've heard of Dizzie Borden." She rolled her eyes again. This Kanata was getting on her last nerve! "Look, I don't think that Miss Penny killed Mr. Warren."

"So who did?" He asked, playing her game.

"I don't know." She replied. "Who said he was murdered? There's no body. They found his car, but no Mr. Warren. I mean, anything could have happened. He could have been taken hostage."

"Yeah, okay, Nancy Drew, I think you've been sleuthing around the hidden stair case just a little too long. That sort of stuff only happens to kids and in movies."

Miyu took a deep breath. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this, Kanata Saionji, and it's going to be on the front page news. Mark my words."

"First of all, you know nothing about Mr. Warren. I'm the only one who knows him, let alone cares about him."

Miyu calmed down. She realized the fact he was right. "You know… you're right." She took a deep breath. She had a plan. "As much as it pains me to say this, Kanata, I think that we should team up and investigate this together."

"What's the point of that?" He asked. He did not want to team up with her.

"Two heads are better than one." She quickly replied. "Besides, if you help me, I know that we can crack this case wide open."

He could not believe that she was starting to convince him. "Are you serious?" He asked.

"Look, if you care about Mr. Warren, you sure have a funny way of showing it. Are you just going to sit there and do nothing?"

His guard was let down. His hard expression was gone. He was at lost for words. She knew she had hit his weak spot. She smiled a bit.

"Oh, man!" He cried, knowing that he had lost. "How can someone so selfish make someone feel so guilty?" He asked to show that he would help.

"It's a gift." She explained as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder as she smiled cutely.

"Okay, but got to promise not to tell anyone, right?" He asked her. He did not want anyone know that he––Kanata Saionji––was teaming up with her––Miyu Kouzuki.

"Relax. Who am I going to tell?" She smiled at him.

He looked at her oddly.

"So do we have a deal?" She asked as she looked up innocently at him. She held out her hand for a handshake.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he reached out his hand and took hers. "Deal." They shook hands.

"Good. I'll call you tomorrow about the details." She told him and left go of his hand. She turned around as the bell around and floods of people came into between them. Kanata could only stand like that for a while as he saw Miyu disappear into the crowd.

Madison Avenue was the best place to shop in New York City. Yes, the prices were super expensive, but hey, if you could afford it, buy it.

That is where we find Miyu and Aya. Both girls were trying on outfits. Miyu wore a light purple dress that shimmered in the light with a purple and green pot-a-dot blouse over the dress. Aya wore a pair of striped shorts with a pale yellow blouse to match the pale yellow stripe in her shorts.

"Oh, I knew it.' Aya said after Miyu had told her, her deal with Kanata.

"Knew what?" Miyu asked as she looked at herself in the body-length mirror.

"That you liked him."

"Come one, Aya. This is strictly business. I told Kanata that I'll call him tomorrow with a time when we'd meet." She explained.

"You've got him number?" She picked up a blue feather boa and wrapped it around her neck. "Mmm-hmm. Cute."

Miyu scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It's not like that, Aya."

Later, the two girls bought both outfits and head to the make-up department. They both tried out the make-up there. "So, Aya, what do you know about Kanata?" Miyu randomly asked.

"Not much," Aya replied setting down some blush. "I'm not interested, but you should be."

"What?" Miyu asked as she applied on some lip-gloss.

"Get a clue, Miyu. He likes you."

"No, he does not." She told her.

"Mm-hm, that's why he treats you like a reject from an outlet mall."

"Thanks." Miyu said sarcastically.

"Oh come one. I think he's kind of cute. He's tall, mysterious. Just your type." Aya explained.

"That's not possible, Aya. I don't have a type." Miyu explained.

"Yeah, you do and his name's Kanata Saionji."

Miyu walked down the stairs from her room. She had been back from shopping with Aya for about an hour already. She walked into the living room where her dad sat on the couch doing some work. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Honey, how was school?" Her father asked as he continued to write in his notebook.

"Okay." She told him and sat down next to him on the couch. "So have you heard any news about Mr. Warren? They won't tell us anything at school."

He stopped writing and looked at her. "Well, I did hear they sent divers into the river, but I don't think they'll find much. There's a strong current there."

"If you were covering this story, where would you start?" She asked him.

"Well, a good reporter always starts by looking into the subject's background for information."

"What kind of information?"

"Anything that seems out of the ordinary," Mr. Kouzuki explained, "because sometimes when you compile a lot of facts, it leads to answers."

"That sounds a lot like detective work."

"Good reporters are like detectives. But they can't rely on police alone for their information. They've got to do their own investigation."

"Yeah, that's make sense." Miyu agreed as she nodded.

"Hmm." Mr. Kouzuki saw the gleam in her eyes. "No, wait a minute, Miyu. I can see you wheel turning in your head. Mr. Warren's disappearance is not a human-interest piece. It's a serious case. Which means I don't want you to get involved."

She shook her head. "Come one, Dad. I was just curious. Don't worry." She stood up. "Goodnight, Dad." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight. Hey, Miyu, even though it's Friday, I want you in bed before eleven."

"'Night, Dad!" Miyu said as she walked out of the room and back up the stairs.

Miyu walked over to her brother's, Ruu, door. It was decorated with police tape and warning signs. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice came from inside.

"Who do you think?" She asked.

"Be nice or get lost!" Ruu's voice said.

Miyu rolled her eyes. "May I please come in?" The door opened smoothly, however, Ruu was sitting at his desk at the other side of his room. He turned and looked at her. She took a cautious step inside as she looked around. It was like Ruu was a secret agent alien or something for his room was oddly decorated. It was still childish for there were stray games around, but still it had a spacey, sciencey type of feel to the room.

"What do you want?" Ruu asked.

"Oh, nothing, really. Since Mom's out of town I thought I might check up on you. Seen how you're doing. You know, because I care." The door closed behind her without anybody pushing or pulling it closed. She looked at it as it shut closed.

"What do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Well, actually…" she looked around the room. "I like what you've done with the place. But what's all this junk for?" She asked pointing to the stuff on the table.

"It's not junk, it's important stuff." He told her in a childish sort of manner.

Miyu picked up a grey and red plastic ball-like object. "This is important?"

Ruu rolled his eyes. "It's a stealth listening devise." She gave him a "so" look. "It means secret." He shook his head. He picked up the matching red and gray headphone off the table. "Listen through here. Put it on your ear." They exchanged items and Ruu wait outside his room. Miyu put the headphone on her eye and turned the little volume box on.

"Hey!" Ruu voice came in really loud.

"Ow!" Miyu shrieked as she pulled in out from her ear. She put the headphones back onto the table.

"Pretty cool, huh? And this is my favorite." Ruu held up his wrist. On his wrist was a watch like item. "It's a wrist walkie-talkie. You've gotta have one of these for hands-free agent-to-agent communication."

"Hm. So where do you get all this stuff anyway?" Miyu asked.

"The Corner Spy Shop."

"Where that?"

"It's right across the street from where Ma takes Pilates." Ruu simply explained.

"Okay, thanks. Well, see you later." Miyu said as she walked out of his room. She walked into her room and jumped onto the bed. She reached over and took her phone off her charger. She turned it on. "Let's see it was 718…" She dialed the number. She placed it on her ear. It rang a few times.

"Hello?" A voice of a man came on the line.

Kanata's voice was heard in the background, "I got it, Dad." A pause was taken. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kanata, it's Miyu. About tomorrow, we should meet up at the Corner Spy Shop. You know were that is, right?"

"Uh… Yeah, I do."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye. Oh, and you better not have told anyone about this." He told her.

"I didn't so bye." She hung up.

Kanata ran his fingers through his hair. "Dad, where's the phone book?"

"Why?"

"I need to find out where the Corner Spy Shop is."

The Corner Spy Shop was a pretty neat place. They had everything that you wanted for investigations and security. Miyu and Kanata were looking into a surveilence camera that was for sell. Underneath it was a little TV and they saw themselves on the screen. Miyu blew a kiss at herself and smiled. "This stuff is amazing."

Miyu, who wore a pair of white pants and a pink strawberry shirt with matching earrings and necklace, walked away from the camera. She set her bag down on the glass counter top and picked up a can of hairspray. Kanata turned and followed her. She took the cap off and aimed it at his face.

"Whoa!" He gasped and ducked.

"Look, stupid." She told him and unscrewed the bottom to show that there was nothing inside.

"Hey, that's cool. How did you figure that out?" He asked.

She screwed the bottom back in. "My dorky brother has something like this at home." She put it back on the counter.

"Can I help you guys?" A worker asked as she came up to them.

"Uh, yes, we're uh, looking for some spy equipment." Kanata explained.

The lady gave him an odd look. "Well, you've come to the right place."

Miyu giggled at him.

"Come here. Let me show you something." The lady told them.

Kanata followed her, but something attracted Miyu's eye. It was a pair of sunglasses. They were simple, yet, nice looking. "Rear-view glasses. Cool." Miyu said as she picked them up. She put the on and fixed her eyes. She was about to fiddle with them to see how they worked, but she noticed that the door opened up and two familiar looking people sneaked in.

She took off the glasses as she scoffed. She walked over to them. "What's up with this?"

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by." Aya said.

"What's he doing here?" Miyu asked as she pointed to Santa.

"Who?" Aya asked, trying to play dumb. Or was she playing?

Miyu pointed her head toward Santa.

"Oh, him!" Aya exclaimed as she pointed at him.

"Yes, that would be the 'he' I'm referring to." Miyu told her.

"Well, there's actually a really good reason to why…" Aya started to explain.

"Here me out, Miyu." Santa interrupted. "Look, it's only a matter of time before Dan Rather and Diane Sawyer show up to cover the Mr. Warren's disappearance, but… I'm going to have the exclusive story."

"You're gonna have the story? It's my story." Miyu told him.

Kanata noticed the group and wandered over to them. He stood next to Miyu. "Hey, what's going on? Why are these two here?"

"Yeah, what are you guys doing here anyway?" Miyu agreed.

"Okay in about two seconds, you two are both going to worship me." Aya told her. "Are you ready? Santa lives across the street from Miss Penny."

"And your point is?" Miyu asked not getting the clue.

"Well, if we watch her for a few days and nothing happens, then maybe we can clear her name."

"Or prove she had something to do with Mr. Warren's disappearance." Kanata added, catching on.

"Exactly." Santa said. Suddenly, he heard some beeping and scratching noises. He looked and saw a security camera for sell. "Cool camera!" He exclaimed as he checked it out.

Miyu and Kanata both rolled their eyes at him while Aya just smiled.

"Isn't he just so cute!" Aya whispered to Miyu.

"No." She whispered back.

"Let's get going." Kanata said.

"Yeah," Miyu agreed.

"Okay!" Aya followed.

"Hey, guys. I really think I'm going to buy this." Santa said as he turned around. "Guys?"

* * *

okay the parts that were my own ideas where when Miyu and Kanata shook hands for a deal and the bells rings and the crowd came. and the part where Miyu calls him. and the ending with Santa getting left behind. well that's it for now! please review!!


	4. The Mission

hello! guess what? I wrote 2 CHAPTERS today! well, you see i had to take my sister up to High Point Camp in Geigertown, PA and it takes 3 hours to get there and 3 hours back to my house, so what else to do when i dont have internet? WRITE! so i wrote two chapters. there is a cute part in this chapter. also chapter 5 has a cute fluffy part with Miyu and Kanata as well. :3

* * *

Get A Clue

Chapter 4: The Mission

Miyu, Aya, Kanata, and Santa went to Miyu's house that was actually an apartment that took up one whole floor. Miyu opened the door and walked inside. "Make yourself at home guys. I'll get the menu book and order us some lunch." Her three friends followed her inside. Kanata was the last one in and he was amazed at the size and class of her house. A house that big in New York City would cost a lot of money, not mention all the expensive decorations and furniture.

"Wow." Kanata said as he looked at the stuff. "So this is how the other half lives." He followed the three into the living room. The living room was impressive as well. There was a flat screen TV and a stereo system. Also there were art pieces and sculptures that seemed really pricey. Miyu and Aya sat on the couch as where Kanata and Santa sat across from each other on chairs. Santa turned on his video camera and started filming.

"Um, so what's next, Miyu?" Aya asked.

"Okay, our mission is to identify any suspicious activity or clues that could tell us what happened to Mr. Warren." Miyu explained.

"All right." Aya agreed.

"Now, even though we have all this equipment, nothing could substitute for eyes, ears and intuition."

"That's right. I think we should divide and conquer. You know you sound retarded." Kanata told her.

"Whatever." Miyu said. "But that's a good idea. I propose that Aya and I go to Mr. Warren's house to search for clues while Kanata and Santa go to his house and watch Miss Penny. Did you get Mr. Warren's address?"

"Yeah, it's in Carroll Gardens." Kanata told her simple. All three of them gave him a weird look. "That's in Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn?" Aya asked. "No way. I am not schlepping out to Brooklyn."

Miyu looked at her. "Aya, a good spy does not question her assignment."

"So what? I'm not a good spy. I'll live." Aya said.

"Guess I'm going with you." Kanata told her.

"Ugh, I was afraid of that." Miyu took a breath and took the phone off the table next to her. She started dialing a number.

"What are you doing?" Kanata asked her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm calling a car."

"Are you crazy? The big game's tonight. Traffic's gonna be bumper-to-bumper." Kanata explained. "Besides, showing up in a big piece of Richmoblie we'll stick out like two sore thumbs. I say that we should take the subway."

"Argh! You made me dial the wrong number!" She turned it off and back on again. She started dialing.

"Right. I made you dial the wrong number." He told her sarcastically.

She put the phone to her ear only to hear a busy signal. She ended it and tried a different number.

"You've never been on a subway before, have you?" He asked as he stood up.

She scoffed and stood up. "Of course I have! I take it all the time."

"Uh-huh. So let's go." He said as he looked at her. He raised his eyes brows. She looked at Aya.

"Miyu!" Aya exclaimed.

"Fine. Let's go. Right now. We'll see you guys later." Miyu said as she looked at him determined.

"All right."

"I'll text you later, Aya." Miyu told her as she and Kanata walked out of the living room.

"Miyu!" Aya called, but Miyu and Kanata had already made it to the door. Aya looked at Santa. "Let's go."

Miyu and Kanata walked down the sidewalk over to the subway entrance. They walked down the rusty metal stairs underground. They bought tickets and boarded the subway. It was crowded, really crowded. Miyu couldn't help, but stick close to Kanata side. The subway car began to move. A man bummed into her and she fell forward into Kanata's chest.

"Sorry." She told him as she pulled off of him.

"It's fine. Just stay close." He told her.

"_Wow. Who would have thought that he was nice?"_ She thought, as she stood next to him, closer than before.

Santa took the lid off a box. Then he took the security camera that he had bought at the Corner Spy Shop out. He looked at it and then hooked it onto the railing bar next to a window. After it was tightened, he looked around. He walked down one flight metal stairs. "Aya, come up."

They were on the fire escape stairs outside of Miss Penny's apartment. Aya looked down and around, before finally coming up to the flight that Santa was on. "Okay, this is so not photo op." Aya told him.

Santa fixed the position of the camera to a perfect angle. Aya looked inside. "Okay, come on. Let's go." She told him.

"Okay, hold on. I just have to make some adjustments." He explained as he fiddled with the camera again. "Okay." He picked up the box and bag as Aya made her way back down the fire escape. He walked passed the camera, but before he left. He put a potted plant in front of it so that it wasn't too noticeable. Then, they left.

Aya and Santa went over to Santa's house. "Wow," Aya said as she looked at the video library in Santa's room, "this is some library."

"Huh? Oh, yet it's my lifetime collection." He told her as he fiddled with his computer.

One particular tape stuck out to her. She picked up and read it, "'Santa's Birth?' You even have that on tape?"

"Oh, yeah. Actually, my dad just got me started really young and I've just been recording things since." He explained as he took the tape from her.

"Impressive." She told him.

Santa put the tape aside and booted up the program for the security camera. Aya picked up a chair and put it next to him. She sat down and Santa picked up the controller. "Everything's about set up." He hit a few buttons and moved the joystick. "And…" he clicked the mouse and the window for the camera popped up on the screen, "action."

"Oh, this is so exciting."

They looked at the screen. It showed her window, but no one was inside.

"Maybe she's not home." Aya said after a few moments.

"Yeah, yeah, we… we just have to sit and wait and… yeah."

Before they knew it, Miyu and Kanata reached Brooklyn. The two of them un-boarded and climbed up the stairs. Now they were in the city of Brooklyn. "Yes, I made it. I can't wait to tell Aya." She looked around the city. It wasn't like Manhattan at all. It was more like suburbs.

The people weren't dressed flashy, they were just dressed casually. "Wow." Miyu said. "How interesting. What a riot. I mean, who knew?"

Kanata turned around to face her. He saw her. She was opening a map. He walked up to her. She looked at the map. "Okay. It's this way." She said as she pointed to her left.

"No, it's this way." He told her as he pointed to the right.

"Kanata, do you see this thing in my hand? It's called a map and according to it… It's this way."

"Right." He said like he was giving-in to her. "Well, first of all…" he turned the map around. "And second of all, it's this way. I've been there before." He explained as he walked down the sidewalk. She followed him and stuffed the map into a stray trashcan.

Santa relaxed in his chair, eating chips. Aya was filing her nails with a nail filer. Nothing had happened on the screen yet. Aya casually looked up at the screen. She set her nail filer on the desk and gently hit Santa's home. "Look. She's home."

Santa put the bowl of chips on the desk. He took the controller and zoomed in. One the screen, Miss Penny walked across the room and flipped on the light switch. Then, she exited the room. She re-entered the room. She flipped on the TV and a Spanish like music played in the background. Then, Miss Penny started the work out.

"Oh, I love this work out video!" Aya squealed as she stood up to do the work out as well.

Santa looked at her. "Are you crazy? She might be a murder!" Aya continued to the work out.

Miyu and Kanata had walked a lot around town. People kept staring and gasping over Miyu's flashy outfit. "I feel like a store mannequin." She randomly said.

They stopped. Kanata smirked and said, "Oh, you mean like a dummy on display?"

She glared at him and continued to walk, only to run into someone. "Oh, I'm s-sorry." She looked at the man's face. He looked mean and unshaven and dirty. He glared at her.

"Uh, excuse us, Sir." Kanata said as he grabbed Miyu by the arm and led her around the man as the man walked away.

"Hey, didn't that man's coat look like Mr. Warren's?" Miyu asked him.

"Always with the fashion."

"Didn't it?"

He looked back at the man. "I don't know. I didn't notice."

"_I'm sure that was Mr. Warren's coat."_ Miyu thought as she looked back at the man. _"I mean how many hideous green frocks are like that in one city?"_ Miyu joined Kanata in their walk.

"Uh, at the beginning at the school year, I came here to pick up Mr. Warren's old computer. He was giving it to me." He pointed over across the street, "That's it over there."

They looked across the street. It was a pretty nice house. It was white and two stories. Someone, dressed in black, came out of the house.

"Oh my goodness. Look!" Miyu gasped.

"It's Miss Spence." Kanata stated. "Let's hide." He told her and she rushed passed him and hide behind a pile of bagged trash. He kneeled down beside her. They poked their heads above the trash.

"I'm surprised that she doesn't have a nosebleed from being south of 14th Street." Miyu commented.

"That's funny," he looked at her, "you seem to not have a nosebleed."

"Ha-ha."

They watched Miss Spence walk down the sidewalk. "What's Miss Spence doing at Mr. Warren's place?" Kanata wondered out loud.

"Wait a minute." She said, remembering something. "I did see them having a weird conversion the day before he disappeared. Then he broke up with Miss Penny…"

"So?"

"So, that's sort of suspicious." She explained.

"Suspicious of what?" He asked, not getting the clue.

"I'm not sure. I'm just pointing out the facts."

"Let's, uh, check out Mr. Warren's." Kanata suggested.

"Okay." Miyu said and they both crossed the street.

* * *

hello! i just like to let you know which parts i added. okay first, the part from where Miyu said "Fine…" to where Aya said "Let's go." the next part is were Miyu is bummed on the subway and she lands on Kanata's chest. and a few stray lines here and there! thanks for reading! please review!


	5. Mr Warren's Apartment

yay! here's the next chapter! i hope you like it!

* * *

Get A Clue

Chapter 5: Mr. Warren's Apartment

Kanata opened the door to the apartment. It creaked as it was opened and shut. They climbed up the stairs to the next floor. They walked over to his door. It was ajar and the floor was a mess. The whole place just screamed spooky.

"Should we go in?" Miyu asked him.

"Well, we, uh, came all the way over here, didn't we?" He told her as he looked inside. He walked in first and she followed. He wandered into a room that was probably Mr. Warren's living and dinning room. Kanata flipped on the light switch that was on the wall. They walked into the room. He wandered over to the table and looked at the stuff on it. There were piles of paper and books.

Miyu looked at the living room. The place was clean except for the pillow and sheet on thee couch. It looked like someone had just slept there that morning.

Kanata looked through some of the papers as Miyu joined him. "It's as if he were just here." Miyu commented as Kanata looked up at her. They continued to look at the papers. Kanata walked over to the open briefcase. He looked through the stuff in there. Miyu walked over to him. She spotted a box filled with files. She looked through some of the files. "You know, I really like this sleuthing thing. I think I could be pretty good at this."

Suddenly, a cat and a crash were heard outside. Miyu jumped a little. "Okay… Now, I'm scared. Let's go." She walked toward the door.

"Miyu, just got here. Let's look around a bit. Okay, chicken?"

"I am not chicken." She said appalled.

"Yes, you are." He told her as he want back to looking through the briefcase. "Your face exposed your scaried-cat self."

She could only stand there and look around the room nervously as Kanata closed the briefcase. He lifted up the end where the lock was. "Look at this." He said. " 'S.J.'"

"I wonder what it stands for." She told him.

He looked at her, then back at the initials.

Miyu wandered away from him. She had wandered down the hallway and into Mr. Warren's bedroom. Kanata had followed her for a while, but he wandered into another room, before she had reached the room.

Inside the bedroom, the was unmade bed, a few things on the dresser looked out of place, but other than that, the room looked clean. She walked over to the small, wooden closet in the corner. She opened the door. Inside the closet were a couple of suit jackets. A mirror was attached to the door. As Miyu opened the door, she saw a man standing behind her. When Miyu saw him, her eyes grew wide and she screamed.

Kanata came running. "Miyu!" He yelled and stopped running as he saw the man.

Santa had fallen asleep in his chair as he held the controller. Aya flipped through a new issue of her favorite magazine. Miss Penny was just impatiently waiting for something on the screen. Aya closed her magazine and looked up. "Santa, look! Santa." She said as she shook his shoulder.

Santa woke up and looked at the screen with her. On the screen, Miss Penny opened up the door. A man with a bouquet of flowers in his hands came it. But Santa and Aya couldn't see his face because of the flowers. "Who is that?" Santa asked as he zoomed up closer. But they still couldn't see the man's face for the windowpane was in the way. He tried to fix the position, but it didn't help because all they could see was the back of him.

The man suddenly hugged Miss Penny. She looked surprised at the hug, but then returned it with awkwardness. Finally, she pushed him way gently and his face became clear. It was…

"Mr. Gold!" Santa and Aya exclaimed.

The man at Mr. Warren's house showed Miyu and Kanata a wallet-like item with a detective badge in it. "Detective Meany." He said. He sat down. "And you two are on private property. Do you realize that is against the law?"

"No. No, sir." Kanata answered.

"No, we didn't. Of course not." Miyu added.

"It is. Now, who are you, and what are you two doing here?" Detective Meany asked them.

"I-I'm Miyu Kouzuki and this is Kanata Saionji."

"We're students of Mr. Warren." Kanata added.

"Um, is he alive?" Miyu asked.

"That is…uh, police business," the detective answered, "but if you know anything about his disappearance, I suggest that you tell me… now."

Miyu looked at his boots and suit. Something about them just screamed expensive.

"Oh, w-we don't… we don't know anything, sir." Kanata told him.

"Are you absolutely positive about that?" The detective asked.

"O-Of course we're absolutely positive about that." She smiled.

"Hmm." The detective said as he looked away disappointedly.

"Do you have the time?" Miyu asked.

"Yeah it's uh," he looked at his watch on is wrist. It was golden. "It is half passed 3:00."

"How long have you been doing this? You know, police work?" Miyu asked.

"Did you say it's half passed 3:00? 'Cause we're late for dinner." Kanata explained.

"I think it's a little early for dinner, isn't it, Kanata?" Miyu asked.

"Well, did you know that it's better to eat big meals during the day? It helps your digestive system." He explained.

"No. I did not know that." Detective Meany said with a smile.

Miyu could only look at Kanata like he was an idiot as Kanata continued, "So, uh, we got to get all the way across town," Kanata stood up and so did Detective Meany, "so, uh, we-we got to go." Miyu stood up last.

She looked at the detective. "So I guess we'll be seeing you, _detective_." She spat out the word like she didn't believe him.

"Right. Uh, so, we-we got to go." Kanata said as he grabbed her hand and led her out. "Uh, goodbye."

Outside, Kanata led her across the street. Once they got to the sidewalk, he asked, "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"I've never seen this side of you, Kanata. You're scared, aren't you?" She asked as he continued to pull her down the sidewalk.

"I'm not scared. I just don't want to upset the detective. He seemed kind of strange." He explained.

"That's because he wasn't a detective."

"What? And you know this because…?"

"Because a New York detective could never afford a platinum watch, a Pumoni suit, and alligator boots." She explained.

"Huh? A private detective can have wealthy clients and tons of money, especially in New York." He told her.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Besides, how can you tell a Pumoni suit from across the room?" He asked her as they still walked with their hands entangled.

"Trust me. I can spot a knockoff from a mile away. And that was the real thing. Same with the watch, it was the real deal, the best: platinum band, 18-carat accents and mother-of-pearl dials that allow you to check any two time zones simultaneously. It's the ultimate in chic. Just call it my New York sensibility hard at work."

"Wow, who would have thought that your insane obsession with material objects would actually come in handy."

"Speaking of handy… you're still holding my hand." She told him as she blushed lightly. They stopped walking.

"Oh." He looked down at their hands and turned as red as a tomato. "Sorry."

"It's fine." She told him. They began walking again. "Hey, do you think that Miss Spence and that Meany guy are in on something together?"

"I don't know, but let's run a check on him and see what we could find." He suggested.

"Good idea. We'll go back to my house."

"Nah, we'll go to my place." He pointed across the street. "It's right here."

"_He's place? He lives in Brooklyn?"_ She thought.

* * *

okay here are the changes that i made. first the part where kanata calls her chicken. the whole scared part was in the movie, but i added the chicken part. it seemed so much like Kanata to say that.

The second was Kanata running to Miyu when he heard her scream.

The third was when Kanata took Miyu BY THE HAND and led her out and still CONTINUED TO HOLD HER HAND. and the line with "speaking of handy" and them blushing. after the line "They began walking again." it was like the movie, but the last line was mine.

thanks for reading. maybe if i'm not busy later i'll update again tonight. please review!

* * *


	6. Living In Brooklyn

yay! another chapter! how many in a row now? five? well, i'm half way now! only 6 more chapter to go! hopefully i can finish this by next monday or tuesday!well wish me luck!

* * *

Get A Clue

Chapter 6: Living In Brooklyn

Kanata walked across the street. Miyu quickly followed after him. There was a house there and it seemed kind of squished in between two other houses. It was made from wood and brick. On the porch there was some potted plants and next to the door was the numbers: 347. Kanata walked up the stairs to the porch.

"You live in Brooklyn? You didn't tell me." Miyu told him.

He stopped on the first stair and turned to her. "No one ever asked, so why should I tell them. Everyone assumes if you go to Millington, you got to have a doorman and a summerhouse and all that. We don't have that here. I am at Millington on a scholarship." He explained.

"Really?"

"Hi, Miss Yamamura." He waved to his neighbor on the porch of the house next to his.

Miyu looked to see a young woman in her upper twenties.

"Oh, hiya Kanata! Who's your friend?"

"This is…"

"Miyu Kouzuki." Miyu introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Mikan Yamamura. Are you Kanata's girlfriend? You sure are pretty."

"No, no. I'm not." Miyu explained.

"Uh, we have to go now. Bye, Miss Yamamura!" Kanata said and pushed Miyu into the house.

"Bye!!"

Kanata opened the door, pushed Miyu inside, and closed the door behind him. "Why did you do that for?" She demanded.

"Look. You don't want to get Miss Yamamura talking. Once she starts there's no way of stopping her. And before you know it, you are helping her with her manga." He explained, remembering all the troubles he went through.

"She's a **mangaka**?"

"Yeah, she's staying at her brother's house for a year. She goes back to Japan in August."

"I see." Miyu said.

"Oh, Kanata! You're home! I'm in the kitchen." A voice called.

"All right, Dad." Kanata returned.

"Your dad is home in the middle of the day?" Miyu asked.

"Yeah, he owns a book store downtown and it's closes early on Saturdays." He walked down into the hallway. "Come on."

She followed him into the kitchen.

"Hey, Kanata." Mr. Saionji greeted.

"Hey."

"Hello." Miyu said.

"Who's this?" Mr. Saionji asked.

"This is Miyu Kouzuki. She's my classmate." Kanata explained.

"Oh! So you're the Miyu that Kanata talks nonstop about––" Kanata put a hand over his father's mouth to stop him from talking. Kanata's face was red.

"Huh?" Miyu asked, confused.

"It's nothing!" Kanata told her with a big smile. "Stop it, Dad." He whispered; then he let go of his father's mouth. "We're going up stairs. Come on, Miyu." He said and walked over to the kitchen door.

"Wait, Kanata." His father called. Mr. Saionji picked up a plastic box of cookies off the table. "Here. Mrs. Brown gave us these. They're pumpkin."

"Thanks." Kanata said as he took the plastic box of cookies. "Let's go, Miyu." He walked out the door.

"Uh, okay. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Saionji." Miyu told him and then she turned to follow Kanata.

"You too." Mr. Saionji said with a smile. He sighed. "Ah, he's growing up so fast…"

Kanata and Miyu climbed up the flight of stairs. He turned to the right from the stairs and opened a door. While Miyu, on the other hand, went straight to the end of the hall. She saw pictures on that wall and just had to look at them.

She looked at the pictures. The first one was of Kanata as a kindergartener. The next was a picture of Kanata as a baby. The other picture was of a woman. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a white sundress and she held a bouquet of white irises. She was really pretty.

"That's my mother." Kanata's voice said behind her.

"You're mother? She's really pretty. Where is she? Working?" Miyu asked.

"Well, she-she died." He told her.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know. She was sick for a really long time and, well, my father and I took real good care of her." He explained.

"You must miss her."

"Yeah, I loved my mom. Uh…why don't we look for information on Meany?" He suggested.

"All right." She said as she followed him into his room. It was a pretty small room with a bed, dress, bookshelf, and desk that had a very old looking computer on it. The room, like every boy's room, was messy.

They took a seat at the desk. "So, what are all these trophies for?" Miyu asked him, eyeing all the trophies on the selves.

"Oh, I like to play basketball. Most of the trophies are from free-throw and 3 point contests." He explained as he booted up the computer.

"What are those?" She asked as she looked around the room at them.

"Free-throw and 3 point contests?"

"Mm-hm."

"You shot balls into the basket from the free-throw line and the 3 point line." He explained.

"That's easy." Miyu proclaimed. "I could do that!"

"Really? Have you played basketball before?" Kanata asked her. He gave her a look like he knows that she doesn't know what she's talking about.

"No, but I think that I could do it." She told him.

He looked back at the screen and clicked and typed away. "When we finish this case, I want you to show me."

"Fine. I will." She paused. "Is this the computer that Mr. Warren gave you?"

"Yeah."

"I can see why. It's ancient."

Kanata typed in "Charles Meany" in the search box. He clicked the search button and five search results came up" Meany, Charles from New York, Meany, James from New York, Meany, Kevin from New Jersey, Meany, Michael from Buffalo, and Meany, Thomas from New York.

"It looks like there's a Charles Meany licensed as a New York Sate private detective." Kanata explained.

"Well, there could be more than one Charles Meany, or he could be lying." Miyu suggested.

"Or this could be the Charles Meany we met today." He implied.

"It could be." She told him uneasy.

He looked back at the screen. Suddenly, a window popped up on the screen. "1 New Message" was written on the window. He clicked his email file. The message was dated March 3, subject was "Letter of Recommendation", and the sender was…

"That's not possible." Kanata said as he read it.

"What's not possible?" Miyu asked him.

He looked at her. "I have an email."

She looked at him with fake surprise. "Oh, yes that is a surprise." She smiled. "But I guess you do have some friends." He scoffed at her. "Who's it from?" She asked.

"Mr. Warren." He replied as he looked back at the screen and clicked on the mail.

Miyu looked at the screen confused. "What? Wait a minute. Hold on. What is that?" She asked pointing at the email.

"It's the letter of recommendation he promised for my Millington scholarship renewal." Kanata explained.

"That's weird. The later itself was dated four days ago, but it wasn't send until yesterday." They both looked back at the email. "How does a dead man send email?" Miyu wondered out loud.

Then, Kanata remembered something. "Hey, Miyu, I just thought of something."

"What?"

"This used to be Mr. Warren computer, right?"

"Yeah…?"

Kanata looked away from her and back at the screen. He used the mouse to click on the computer's information. Another window popped up. The window read:

Processor: 133 Turbo

RAM: 64 MEG

Drives: A STANDARD FLOPPY

C IDE: 80 MEGs

Product Licensed to:

Samuel Jones.

"Look at this, Miyu. 'Samuel Jones.' S.J." Kanata explained.

"The initials on the briefcase at Mr. Warren's house." Miyu said connecting one-and-one together.

Santa moved the camera over a little to the right and zoomed in. On the screen, Miss Penny and Mr. Gold were sitting on her couch, talking. Suddenly, Aya's phone buzzed in her purse. She picked up her phone and opened it. "Miyu just text me. She says to meet her and Kanata back at her place." Aya looked back at the screen. "And watching Miss Penny was getting so good." She put the phone back into her purse.

"Okay, well, I'd better leave the camera running so that we can check it later, to see if anything happens."

"Like if Miss Penny murders Mr. Gold?" Aya asked with a smile.

"Yeah, like that."

* * *

**mangaka**-manga artist

* * *

okay! it's time for added, deleted, and replaced scenes!

1st scene added was the part with Mikan Yamamura. In the movie, Jack does say hi to his neighbor but that's as far as it goes.1

1st deleted scene was after Jack says hi to his neighbor he talks about how he lives Brooklyn. "I like it here. Everyone's cool."

2nd added scene was Kanata's dad. In the movie, it's Jack's mom, not dad, and she works as a nurse and is a great cook. Whereas Kanata's dad owns a bookshop (i made that up. i mean, come on! a Buddist priest in New York City?!) and friends of theirs gives them cookies.

replaced scene #1: Pumpkin cookies instead of lemon squares.

replaced scene #2: In the movie, Jack has a brother. But since this is Daa! Daa! Daa! Kanata doesn't have one.

replaced scene #3: In the movie, Jack's father dies. But since this is Daa! Daa! Daa! Kanata's mother has died.

replaced scene #4: In the movie, Jack likes bowling. However, bowling is defiantly not Kanata. Instead I made the trophies basketball trophies. Kanata does like basketball, so it fits with Daa! Daa! Daa! and Get A Clue. Ü

3rd added scene was the two lines at the end with Aya and Santa talking about Miss Penny "murdering" Mr. Gold.


	7. Reviewing The Case

yay! i updated twice in one day! i really like writing this! only cuz i don't have to think so much, but only copy down lines and change a few things to fit Daa! Daa! Daa! well enjoy another chapter!

* * *

Get A Clue

Chapter 7: Reviewing The Case

The sun was beginning to set by time Kanata, Miyu, Aya, and Santa got back to Miyu's house. They sat in Miyu's living room. Santa and Aya were sitting on the couch, Kanata sat on the floor as he typed on the wireless keyboard, and Miyu paced back and forth in front of Kanata.

"Whoa, so Mr. Warren's real name is Samuel Jones?" Santa asked.

"Well, you can't blame the guy for changing his name like that. It's so plain." Aya explained.

"Miyu, could you stop pacing in front of me? I can't read the screen." Kanata told her.

"Yeah. Sorry." Miyu said and sat in the chair next to Aya.

"Hey. Do you think I could change my name?" Santa randomly said.

"Sure. Why not?" Aya agreed.

Miyu rolled her eyes. This dumb conversation would last hours if she didn't put an end to it. "Okay, you guys, let's review today's developments. Now, we saw Miss Spence leave Mr. Warren's—I mean––Mr. Jones's apartment in Brooklyn, where a dubious detective claimed to be 'on the case.' Mr. Gold was seen in Miss Penny's apartment. And some homeless guy was wearing Mr. Warren's jacket." Miyu make a funny and confused face at her last sentence.

"That is so bizarre." Aya said. "Oh, what was Miss Spence wearing?" She asked totally changing the subject.

"It was hard to tell." Miyu said as Kanata gave the two girls a weird look.

"Excuse me." He said. "Who cares? Can we continue?"

Aya scoffed. "Whatever."

"Go right ahead." Miyu told him.

"Okay. We don't know what Miss Spence was doing at Mr. Warren's apartment," he said, picking up at Miss Spence, "but even I'll admit…"

"Let's not forget she had an argument with him the day he disappeared." Aya interrupted. "Totally fishy."

"Yeah." Santa agreed.

"My thought exactly, Aya." Miyu agreed as well. "Now, this detective, it was…"

"What's wrong with him?" Santa asked.

"Well, nothing really. He was just sort of creepy." She explained. "And he dressed way to flashy for a detective."

"You know, Cameron Diaz dressed pretty flashy in _Charlie's Angels_." Aya told them. Santa laughed at her and Kanata gave her another weird look.

"Aya…" Miyu said looking away. She was at lost for words. _"That was a MOVIE!"_

"Okay, it looks like Mr. Gold is somehow, uh… involved with Miss Penny?" Santa spoke up.

"But just the other day, Mr. Warren broke her heart." Miyu brought up.

"And then, she threatened him." Kanata added.

"Juicy, isn't it?" Aya commented with a smile.

Kanata thought for a moment. "Maybe Mr. Gold and Miss Penny conspired to get rid of Mr. Warren."

"But what's their motive?" Miyu asked. "I mean, just because Mr. Gold was at her house doesn't mean that…"

"With his arm around her." Aya added.

"Mm-hm." Santa agreed, nodding his head.

Miyu thought for a moment. "He was jealous."

"But how do we explain this homeless guy?" Aya asked. She just couldn't understand that fact.

Miyu shook her head. "I don't know, but there can't be more than one hideous Aussie coat like that in New York City." She explained.

"Maybe the guy just found it?" Santa suggested.

"No way." Kanata randomly spoke as he moved farther away from the couch and closer to the TV.

"What do you have, Kanata?" Santa asked as the three of them followed him.

"I just ran a search on Samuel Jones, and this came up in _The Arizona Dispatch_." He explained.

"'Samuel Jones,'" Miyu read, "'a banker, mysteriously disappeared, and there's evidence that he may be dead. Just recently, he was charged with fraud and embezzlement.'"

"'Jones,'" Kanata continued, "'is survived by his mother who resides in Brighten Beach, New York.'"

"Mr. Warren was a criminal?" Aya asked.

"It could just be a different Samuel Jones." Santa suggested.

Kanata scrolled down on the webpage. "I don't think so. Look at the picture." There was a picture of the banker. He was walking outside of the bank where he worked and he looked like a young version of the teacher that they all knew.

"I say we pay Mrs. Jones a visit." Miyu suggested.

"Sure." Kanata said as he looked at Miyu. "I'll work on getting her address."

The days had passed and it was now Friday. Outside Millington school, taxicabs, cars, and people passed the school as the final bell rang. Miyu and Aya were at their lockers gathering their books. Aya was just explaining to Miyu the dream that she had last night. "You should have seen my outfit. It was so cute that everyone stared at me. I wore these adorable back Capri pants this leopard-print T-shirt and these chunky shoes…"

Instead of listening to her friend, Miyu was watching Kanata who was at his locker that was a few lockers down from them. He, too, was gathering his books. _"Hmm."_ She thought. _"Maybe I've underestimated Kanata all this time. I mean, there's a lot more to him than I thought. It must be hard for him to go to school so far away from home. And with his mother gone… I don't know what I would do without my mom. But his dad seems like a nice person."_ Miyu focused in a little bit more to Aya.

"I'd call them your classic Mary-Janes, with thick soles, a Velcro strap and square toes. Your basic pair of Prada knockoffs." She explained.

"_He always seems to be alone. I wonder who his best friend is."_ Miyu thought as she watched him. He closed his locker and began to walk over to them. _"I really like spending time with Kanata. O-Oh my goodness! What am I thinking?"_ Miyu rolled her eyes and looked away from him.

"I got it." He said.

"What?" Aya asked.

"Mrs. Jones's address." He explained.

"Are you serious? How'd you do that?" Miyu asked him.

"I used a little Brooklyn common sense. I checked the phone book. "

"No way." Miyu said.

He gave her a small weird look and played along with her "blonde" attitude. "Way. Yeah, she was listed in the white pages."

Aya looked at the two of them and noticed their closeness.

"I think that we should go now." Kanata suggested. Aya smiled at the offer.

"Okay." Miyu agreed.

"All right. I just have to call my dad. I'll meet you outside."

"Okay." She told him and he walked away.

"I knew it." Aya said as soon as he was far enough away from them.

"What?" Miyu asked, clueless. Aya gave her a look at showed her answer: "You and Kanata."

Miyu scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, come one, Aya this is strictly work."

"You mean, it's working."

"What's working?" She asked, clueless again.

"Oh, you so like Kanata! Why don't you just admit?"

Miyu gave her an angry look and closed her locker. She stomped off.

"Have fun!" Aya called after her.

* * *

okay it's time for the adding, deleting, and replacing of scenes!

replaced scene #1: Miyu pacing in front of Kanata. In the movie, Lexy was pacing in front of Jack, but she never sat down until the line "Oh, what was Miss Stern (a.k.a Miss Spence) wearing?"

1st added scene (or shall I say line?) was when Aya was talking about Mr. Warren's real name, "It's so plain." In the movie, Mr. Walker's (a.k.a Mr. Warren) real name was Nicholas Petrossian. Not a very common name.

2nd added scene (or shall I say line?) was _"That was a MOVIE!" _I knew that Miyu need to say something, but instead of her saying it, she thought in instead.

3rd added scene was the part with Mr. Warren's picture on the webpage. In the movie, they only showed the article, but since Samuel Jones was a common name, a picture was necessary.

replaced scene #2: When Kanata says "I think we should go now." and "I have to call my dad." In the movie, Jack says "after school" notifying that it was the begnning of school, but I'm the writer for this fanfic so I wanted it at the end of school. Besides, it was cuter when Kanata said "I'll meet **you** outside." Ü

4th added scene was the last line. "'Have fun!' Aya called after her." In the movie, since it was the beginning of school, Jen followed Lexy. But because Miyu was meeting Kanata, Aya stayed behind.

that's it for now! if i have time later, i might just update tonight again! (going for a record of 3 updates in ONE day!:3) if not, you'll see a new chapter tomorrow! bye.


	8. Bait

yay! i'm back again! i updated 3 TIMES TODAY! yay!! okay there's only four more chapters then the story is done, now on thursday i'm going to the beach with my friend and tmorrow i have youth group at my church so i might not be able to updat so much then, but i still have friday and 6 hours of car ride to pick up my lil sister at camp so i will have lots of time to write then. so enjoy for now!

* * *

Get A Clue

Chapter 8: Bait

Miyu and Kanata arrived at Brighten Beach, New York. It was a little south of Brooklyn. Once again, they took a subway. Now, Brighten Beach had a lot of Jewish settlers who came during the Second World War, so a lot of Jewish shops were there. Miyu and Kanata walked passed one of those Jewish shops and they both looked at the Jewish writing on the window. They then looked down at the two old men who were playing chess.

Kanata looked up and saw a house across the street. "That's it right there." He told her as he pointed to it.

"Oh, how cute! They have a wishing well!" Miyu squeaked as she saw the wishing well that was in front of a fenced-in little brown house. She and Kanata crossed the street and walked up to the door of the house. Kanata opened the screen door and knocked on the door. Miyu joined him by his side. They waited for someone to answer.

A few seconds later, the door opened up to a woman in her late sixties.

"Hi. Uh, sorry to bother, you ma'am, we're looking for the mother of a Samuel Jones." Kanata explained.

"There's no one here by that name." The woman said. She turned back to go into the house, but Miyu spoke,

"Well, I know it's a common name, but if you just give it some thought, maybe you could help us?" Miyu asked sweetly.

"I'm sorry." The woman said and turned back to the house again.

"Let them in." A man's voice said inside the house.

"What are you thinking?" The woman asked the man. "Don't do this."

"They're okay, Ma." The man's voice said. This time he sounded closer than before. The man came up and stood by the woman. He was a bit taller than her and he wore glasses. He was a bit chubby, but that was common to most middle age men. He had brown hair and he was casually dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

"Mr. Warren!" Miyu and Kanata both gasped.

"Come in. Come in." He told them. They came inside and followed him into the living room. Mrs. Jones disappeared for a moment. Miyu and Kanata sat down on the couch as she returned with a tray of food.

"Would you like some? The eel is fresh. I say that it was just swimming this morning." She told them.

"Oh, thank you very much, Mrs. Jones." Miyu said as she took a **unagi roll**.

"Yes, thank you." Kanata took one as well. Both of them ate it as Mrs. Jones set the tray down on the coffee table.

As Mrs. Jones sat down she asked, "Are you two Chinese?"

"Japanese." They both answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's right, sushi is Japanese." Mrs. Jones remembered as she placed a hand to her face.

"That's a stunning pendant you're wearing." Miyu commented.

"Oh, yeah?" Mrs. Jones asked as she picked up the large purple-jeweled flower charm. "Well, thank you. Years ago I found it at a little junk shop outside Reno. I bought it with the nickels that I won on the slots."

"I can't believe you are alive, Mr. Warren." Kanata spoke up as his natural abilities from stopping run-on talkers kicking in. "We were thinking the worst."

"Yeah, what's going on, Mr. Warren?" Miyu added.

"Well, it's complicated." Mr. Warren began.

"I tried to talk him out of this," Mrs. Jones interrupted, "but he's just as stubborn as his father was. You don't want to get me started."

"Thanks, Ma." Mr. Warren said, embarrassed.

"Yeah."

Things became quite again, until Kanata spoke up once again, "So, could you fill us in on the fraud and embezzlement you were charged with in '87? We found out about that too."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You've always done your homework." Mr. Warren took a deep breath. "But I'm not guilty. I was framed."

Miyu gave him a confused look.

"Oh, you can say that again." Mrs. Jones said.

"Back in the 80s I was a young, eager banker in Arizona, working hard, trying to claw my way up the corporate ladder. I had just landed a really big, important account, and everyone started taking notice, especially Hawkins. I was on top of the world. "

"Who's Hawkins?" Miyu asked.

"He was my boss." Mr. Warren explained.

"I never liked that man." Mrs. Jones added.

"Mother, please." Mr. Warren told her. He continued, "Well, it was short-lived anyway. Very soon after, somebody stole 10 million dollars out of that new account and placed it in foreign account underneath my name. I was framed for the theft."

"Why didn't you just withdraw it and return it to the police?" Miyu asked interrupting the story.

"Well, I immediately went to do so, but the account was empty. " He explained.

Miyu put on a puzzled look as Kanata took over the questioning, "And you never found out who framed you?"

"No. Lots of people had access to the account."

"What about the money?" Miyu asked taking back over the questioning. "No idea where it went?"

"Not a clue. Only I wish I did, though."

"How does 10 million dollars just disappear?" Miyu wondered out loud.

"I knew that the police would soon show up, so I ran," Mr. Warren continued with his story, "but someone came after me and stalked me for months, leaving me threatening messages, accusing me of robbing the foreign account."

"Someday, the person who did this is going to get a piece of my mind." Mrs. Jones interrupted once again. "He's gonna regret the day he was born."

"It was a nightmare." Mr. Warren sighed and continued the story, "I had to take drastic action and I faked my own death in order to shake off my pursuer. Samuel Jones was no longer."

"And you created a whole new you." Miyu said connecting everything together.

"Yeah," Mr. Warren smiled, "Uh, James Warren was a teacher who had died ten years before I came to town. When I acquired his identity, I became a teacher too. And I loved it, you know? I settled into my new life and… things went back to normal. Then I met Miss Penny."

"Oh, she's the bee's knees." Mrs. Jones commented.

"I went head over heels." Mr. Warren explained. "And everything was going great, up until Miyu's article appeared in the paper."

"Oh my goodness." Miyu gasped. "You were found out because of my picture. I'm so sorry, Mr. Warren. I never had any intentions of hurting you."

"I know you didn't, Miyu." He told her. "Anyway, that afternoon, I felt that somebody was following me. And when I got home, I found this note." He pulled out a folded piece of white paper out from his pocket. He unfolded and handed it to Kanata. "It rained that day, so the ink smeared. It hard to read."

The note was written in black ink with fancy cursive handwriting. Miyu looked over his shoulder as he tried to read it, "'I know who you are. Meet me… the palm… lobby at… hotel Saturday at… pm. You'll pay. If you don't pay, your girlfriend will.'" Kanata looked up. "You're being blackmailed, Mr. Warren. It looks like you're supposed to show up at some hotel tomorrow in the afternoon. If you don't, something might happen to Miss Penny."

"And I have to figure out when and what hotel that is." Mr. Warren added.

"Do you know who wrote this note?" Kanata asked as he looked at the note again.

"Whoever framed me way back when." Mr. Warren simply replied.

"Well, right now we can't assume anyone is innocent until we have this mysterious person cornered." Miyu spoke up.

Kanata thought for a second. "If we find out which hotel this is and what time, we can find the mysterious person."

"Yes," Mr. Warren agreed, "and I have to be there so that no harm comes to Miss Penny."

"Well, Mr. Warren, you have to come out in the open someday." Miyu spoke up. "I mean, if you don't, how are you ever going to marry Miss Penny?"

Mr. Warren began to look bashful. "I'd love to marry her."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Miyu smiled. She didn't notice it, but Kanata had smiled as well and he looked at her through the corner of his eye. She continued, "Well, all we need is to find out which hotel it is and what time," Kanata looked at her fully now, "and then we can just use you as bait."

Kanata nodded at he plan and looked at Mr. Warren. "Yeah, perfect!" Kanata said.

"We'll contact you tonight." Miyu explained.

* * *

**unagi roll**- eel sushi roll (very good if I say so myself.)

* * *

okay its time for adding, deleting, and replacing of scenes!

1st added scene was when Mrs. Jones offered unagi rolls and other eel products and Miyu and Kanata ate some. In the movie, Jack and Lexy declined them because they thought it was gross.

2nd added scene was when Mrs. Jones mistaken Miyu and Kanata as Chinese. In the movie, Jack and Lexy were American, so of course that wasn't in there! lol

3rd added scene was when Kanata said "Yeah, perfect!" and the last line with Miyu. In the movie, the scene ended with Jack nodding his head at Mr. Walker (a.k.a Mr. Warren).

that's it for now. (maybe, just maybe i'll update tonight, but i cant promise anything) bye!


	9. Processing The Evidence

yay! i updated again! now this chapter is a little bit shorter. i'll explain the details at the end. enjoy!

* * *

Get A Clue

Chapter 9: Processing The Evidence

Miyu knocked on Ruu's door. She was home now and invited, Aya, Kanata, and Santa over for dinner. Her father had not returned yet from work. The door opened up to a ten-year-old blonde boy.

"What are you doing here?" Ruu asked.

"I live here, you geek. I mean may I please have a moment?" She asked pretending to be the sweet, perfect elder sister.

"The suspense is killing me. What do you want?" He asked, not buying her act at all.

Miyu sighed. "Out of the kindness of my heart, I've decided to clue you in."

"Come on." Ruu said and she came into his room. He shut the door after kept in.

In the living room, Kanata, Aya, and Santa sat and watched the recording of Miss Penny's house. Nothing was on the screen except a dark and lonely living room. "Anything on the disk?" Miyu asked as she and her brother entered the living room. Miyu joined Aya on the couch and Ruu joined Santa and Kanata who both sat on the floor around the coffee table.

"Just air." Kanata answered.

"Let's get to work." Ruu and Miyu both said as they looked at each other. Kanata, Aya, and Santa moved in closer to them to watch. Ruu picked up a small silver switch box and hit the button on the top. The door to the living room slowly closed. All four teenagers looked at each other surprised.

Ruu slipped on some rubber gloves. He looked at the letter unfolded on the coffee table. He took a little plastic container out of a special box and opened it. Inside was pink powder. He took a mini plastic spoon and sprinkled some over the words on the note. He took a little jar of green powder and sprinkled some of that over the words too. Then, he took a make-up brush and mixed the powders together. He took a special spray out of the box and sprayed it over the note. He picked up that same silver switch box and hit the button on the bottom and the room became blue. He picked up a flashlight and turned it on. It glowed a blue light as well. He held it over the note.

The missing letters became clear. Miyu read the note, "'I know who you are. Meet me under the palm in the lobby of the Fairmark Hotel, Saturday at 2 p.m.' The Fairmark!"

"Oh, yes!" Aya squeaked as they all stood up.

A voice came from outside the living room. "Hey, kids are you in there?"

"Dad!" Ruu gasped. He flipped the switch on the switch box and the light turned back to normal as Mr. Kouzuki opened the door and he stepped inside.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked.

"Oh, hi, Dad!" Miyu and Ruu chimed as Kanata, Aya, and Santa greeted,

"Hi, Mr. Kouzuki."

"What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Um…" Miyu tried to think of an excuse.

"Just learning some new dance steps." Ruu said as he pulled Miyu in to him.

"Yeah!" Miyu agreed and danced with him. The others joined in some of their own dance moves.

"It's shuffle-ball-change, Ruu, not change-ball-shuffle." Miyu told him.

"You're such an idiot." He told her.

"I know, you really are." She agreed.

"Okay," Mr. Kouzuki began, "uh, I'm going to go and prepare for tomorrow's assignment. You kids have fun."

Everyone stopped dancing. "Bye, Dad." Miyu bid.

"Love you." Ruu added.

"Bye, Mr. Kouzuki." The others said. Miyu turned to them as the door shut.

"Okay, let's get a hold of Mr. Warren. We just need to stake out at the Fairmark at 2 p.m. tomorrow."

Once they talked to Mr. Warren, it was past nine o'clock. Ruu had gone to bed and they were still in the living room. Santa yawned. "Okay, I need to go home now. I have to be home before 9:30. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He explained as he stood up. He gathered his stuff.

"All right. See you later, Santa." Miyu said.

"Bye, Santa." Aya waved. Santa waved back and left.

Mr. Kouzuki was in the dinning room and Santa passed it on his way out, "Bye, Mr. Kouzuki. Thanks for dinner!" Mr. Kouzuki waved goodbye and continued with his work.

Something vibrated in Aya's purse. She opened her purse and took out her phone. "Hello? Oh, hi Mom. Yeah. Okay. Love you too. Bye." She looked at Miyu and stood up. "My mom should be here in a few minutes so I have to go too."

"I'll walk you to the door." Miyu said as she stood up.

"Guess I better get going too." Kanata said and he stood up as well.

They all went to her front door. Then, they took the elevator down stairs. Aya and Miyu, with Kanata following them behind, walked over to the front door. They looked outside the glass door.

"Oh, there's my mom. Thanks for everything, Miyu." Aya said as she hugged her friend.

"You're welcome."

"Bye, Kanata." Aya waved. He said nothing, but he did wave back. Then, Aya walked out the door and to her mom's car.

Miyu turned to Kanata. "So you're leaving too?"

"Yupp. Everyone else left and I still have to get across town." He noted.

"Oh, that's right. It must be dangerous. Do you want me to company you?" She asked, completely serious.

"No. I think that I'll be fine. I mean I am I guy."

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Sorry." She told him as she blushed. She could not believe that she had been that stupid.

"Let's just leave it as me protecting you. Okay?" He asked.

She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Okay."

He walked passed her and rubbed the top of her head. "See yas laters." He said and left.

Miyu blushed so hard. She could not believe that Kanata Saionji had just rubbed the top of her head! Don't lovers do stuff like that? She turned around to call out his name, but he was already gone.

The next morning, Miyu walked down the stairs. She was dressed in black pants, a belt with a big silver buckle, a black top, a tight black jacket, a black bag, and black pair of sunglasses. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. She walked over to the dinning room table where breakfast was served and her dad sat, reading the newspaper. "Hi, Dad." She took a piece of toast. "Bye, Dad."

Mr. Kouzuki looked up from the paper. "Hold up, honey."

She turned to him. "What's up?"

"There have been some troubling developments concerning Mr. Warren." He explained. He looked down at the paper as Miyu sat down in the chair. "'Police today announced that missing school teacher, James Warren, may be a wanted embezzler, since hiding in 1987. A spokesperson for the police departments says that Warren faces many years of prison if convicted. A sizable reward has been posted for information regarding Mr. Warren's whereabouts.'"

"Oh my goodness." Miyu gasped.

"I'm sorry, honey."

"You can't always tell a book by its cover." Wanya said as she poured Mr. Kouzuki his coffee.

"Well, does it say there is anyone knows where he is?" She asked.

Mr. Kouzuki looked back down at the paper. "No. Apparently, he's still missing."

"Great." Miyu said, "Oh, I mean, I'm late." She stood up. "I gotta go, Dad. Have a great day. Bye, Wanya." She left the room.

"Bye, dear!" Wanya said.

"Miyu!" A voice called from the stairs. Miyu stood and looked to see Ruu running down them.

"Yeah?" She asked.

Ruu came up to her. He handed her two black things. "I thought you could use these walkie-talkies. I picked up some extras."

"That's a great idea, but are you sure?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "You may knee them."

"Thanks." She rubbed his blonde hair. She took them and walked to the door.

"Good luck." He told her.

She looked at him "You know what? I might just keep you. Bye, Ruu." She said and left.

* * *

okay time for adding, deleting, and replacing of scenes!

1st added scene (okay the only added scene) was the part were everyone leaves. If I didn't add that part, this chapter would be only 1001 words. This chapter is 1,361 words or more. So that would be 360 words left out and besides, it was cute, wasn't it?

Here's just a fun thing to look for when you watch the real Get A Clue movie. When Mr. Gold (a.k.a. Mr. Kouzuki in my story) reads the paper about Mr. Walker's (a.k.a. Mr. Warren in my story) secret, who's the article by? And what's the name of the main character? It's kind off funny how they threw that in. Well, that's all for now. No more chapters tonight, I'm tired! Well, I might update tomorrow so look for that! bye.


	10. The Fairmark

yay! i updated! okay this is a pretty long chapter cuz there action! whoo!! action and fluff in this chapter!!

* * *

Get A Clue

Chapter 10: The Fairmark

Miyu stood at the edge of the sidewalk and signaled for a cab. She had met her 3 friends. They were to meet Mr. Warren. The cab came to a stop next to her and she opened the door. She climbed in and Aya and Santa followed, as Kanata got into the front. Each of them wore black jackets and outfits of different styles.

"The Fairmark Hotel, please." Miyu said to the driver.

The driver nodded and he drove them to the hotel. Once he was one block away from the hotel, Kanata spoke up, "This is far enough."

"Okay." The driver said and pulled over to the sidewalk. He stopped the car and the four people filled out.

"Thank you." Aya and Miyu said. Miyu handed him a ten-dollar bill. "Keep the change." Miyu told him. He nodded and drove off after she had closed the door.

Miyu turned to her friends. "All right, let's go." They nodded and they all walked down the sidewalk in a horizontal line of four. Miyu walked beside Aya and Kanata and Santa walked beside Aya. They were to meet Mr. Warren behind the hotel so that could give him the stuff he needed and instructions. They walked down an alleyway.

"Mr. Warren!" Aya and Santa exclaimed when they saw him.

"Shh." He said. He looked at Miyu. "Okay, what's the plan?"

"Here," Miyu said digging into her bag, "put these on." She handed him a pair of sunglasses.

"All right." He said as he took off his glasses, put those glasses into his coat pocket, and put the sunglasses on.

"Here, you'll need this." Kanata said as he handed him a black briefcase. "The Mystery Person thinks that you're bringing him, or her, the 10 thousand dollars. This will make you look like you actually have it."

Mr. Warren took it. "You kids are smart." He complemented.

"We learned from the best." Miyu said with a smile. She dug back into her bag. She pulled out the walkie-talkies that she received from Ruu. She gave everyone a watch like band. "Everyone put these on your wrist. These are wrist walkie-talkies." She handed Mr. Warren the earpiece. "Everyone can talk to Mr. Warren and myself."

Mr. Warren put the earpiece in his ear and the walkie-talkie on his wrist.

"And to complete the total undercover look." Aya began. "A hat." She handed Mr. Warren a grey Irish style hat.

"Okay, are you ready?" Miyu asked him.

"Yupp." He replied.

She looked at her friends. "Let's go." Miyu and her friends walked out of the alley and back onto the sidewalk. They walked around the corner and up to the spinning door of the hotel. Miyu went in first, then Aya, and finally the two boys. The four friends walked to the lobby of the hotel. It was a nice hotel. It probably even had five stars it was so nice. The four of them wandered into the lobby. They looked around for Mr. Warren.

Two old ladies sat at a table in the open café next to the lobby. "I think those kids are up to no good." One lady said to the other.

Santa eyed a tray of desserts in the open café. "Mmm. That looks pretty good over there." He said as he walked over.

Aya stopped him. "Oh, come on, Santa." She turned him around.

"Look." Kanata said to him and pointed across the room. He looked and saw Mr. Warren as he came into the lobby. He walked up to them and nodded. Miyu nodded back at him. Then, he sat down in the coushined, arm chair, next to them under a fake palm tree. As he sat down, the clock in the lobby chimed.

"It's two o'clock." Aya softly exclaimed. "Can you stand it? It's two o'clock."

Miyu looked at the two guys. "Okay, guys. Places." Santa nodded and the group of four spilt up into three groups. Kanata and Santa went off alone and Miyu and Aya stuck together. Kanata took a seat across from Mr. Warren and picked up a newspaper. He opened it to hide his face. Santa went to the corner of the room behind Mr. Warren. He hind behind a fake palm like tree and took out his video camera. Aya and Miyu hid by the pillar in front of Mr. Warren behind a palm like tree. Miyu took out her cell phone and pretended to talk to somebody. Aya took out a mirror and a tub of lip-gloss and applied it onto her lips. Occasionally, they glanced back at Mr. Warren.

The five of them waited… and waited… and waited. The first person they saw was Miss Penny. She walked in through the first door and headed to the elevator.

"Oh, no, not Miss Penny." Miyu whispered to Aya. "I left her a message to lie low, but she probably didn't understand."

Miss Penny stopped at the elevator.

Mr. Warren stood up.

"No, don't, Mr. Warren." Miyu told him over the walkie-talkie.

He looked around and sat back down.

The elevator opened up and Miss Penny went inside.

So the five of them waited again. They waited and waited, growing more and more impatient with each second.

A group of people entered the lobby at that last second and one of its members was very familiar to them.

"It's Mr. Gold!" Aya gasped as he walked passed them, not even noticing them.

"What?" Miyu asked as she tried to get a back look at him.

Mr. Gold walked passed Kanata, not even noticing him either. Kanata looked at him oddly.

He even passed Santa and didn't notice him either. He walked into a room behind Santa that Santa managed to catch on tape.

"Or not." Aya said as she saw him go into the room.

Then from out of that room, a security member forcefully dragged out the homeless guy, who wore Mr. Warren's coat. But before the homeless man could get kicked out, he freed himself from the security member's hands and ran away passed Miyu and Aya.

"It's that homeless guy with Mr. Warren's coat." Miyu explained as she watched the guy run up the stairs with the security member hot on his trail.

Mrs. Jones walked up the stairs from the floor beneath them. "And look!" Miyu gasped. "Mrs. Jones?"

Another familiar person walked around the pillar. "It's Miss Spence!" Aya said as Miss Spence walked passed them. Miss Spence walked into the same room that Mr. Gold had walked in through.

"Is she meeting Mr. Gold?" Miyu wondered out loud.

Mr. Warren pressed a button on his "wrist watch" and brought it up to his lips. "I'm confused."

"Okay," Miyu began losing her temper, "are we on some new TV show with hidden cameras?"

Aya looked behind her and saw something. "Miyu."

"Because I don't care what the prizes are, this is too insane."

"Miyu!"

"What?" She looked to see where Aya was looking at. Right there was Detective Meany and he was eyeing Mr. Warren. "Meany!" Miyu gasped as she and Aya hid a bit further back into the palm tree.

Detective Meany walked pass them and straight up to Mr. Warren. "Jones." He spat with disgust.

"Mr. Hawkins." He said as he removed his glasses. "I… I can't believe it's you. You did this to me? Why? I was your best employee, your-your toughest deal maker."

"I never believed that you were a dead man." He said, ignoring Mr. Warren's question.

Mr. Warren scoffed as he glared at him. "You ruined my life. For all intents and purposes, I am dead."

Mr. Hawkins chuckled. "Well, I must say, for a dead man," he sat down in the chair next to him, "you certainly seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Right." He scoffed. "Enjoy living my life on the run. You set me up."

Mr. Hawkins chuckled again. "Of course, I did, old boy." He admitted not knowing this whole time; Miyu was listening to their conversation. "You're such an easy mark. Why not make it easy on yourself now and hand it over." He looked at Mr. Warren with such hatred and demand.

"I don't have the money." Mr. Warren depressingly replied.

"Of course you don't have the money you fool. Just… Just give me what belongs to me." Mr. Hawkins tried to explain without losing his temper.

Kanata watching and listening to the conversation the whole time, told Mr. Warren over the walkie-talkie, "Don't go there, Mr. Warren. Just trap him."

"To make up go away, I'll give you have right now." Mr. Warren simply replied to Mr. Hawkins request.

"Half." Mr. Hawkins spat not buying his fib. He lost his temper. "Half?!" He stood up and tried to take the briefcase from him. "What are you talking about you fool?" In the struggle, he pulled out the line for the earpiece and a loud sound of feedback played into his and Miyu's ear.

"Ow!" Mr. Warren gasped.

"Ow!!" Miyu yelped as she pulled out the earpiece from her ear.

Mr. Hawkins had taken the briefcase, but he also noticed that it was empty and that Mr. Warren was getting instructions from somewhere. "Who sent you?" He asked.

Mr. Warren stood up to grab him, but Mr. Hawkins turned around and ran. He saw a large suitcase and pushed it over. Mr. Warren tripped over it and Mr. Hawkins escaped.

"Ow! Aah! Ow!" Mr. Warren gasped in pain as he rolled on the floor. Miyu, Aya, Kanata, and Santa rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?" Kanata asked.

"Yeah, it was just my ankle. Don't let him get away! Ow!" Mr. Warren told them.

They left him and head for the stairs where Mr. Hawkins had headed. However, there were two flights of stairs, up and down, and they hadn't seen which flight Mr. Hawkins took. "Okay, you two go up and Kanata and I will go down." Miyu told Aya and Santa. They nodded and the group spilt.

The down stairs was a square shaped spiral of stairs that was around six or seven levels. Their footsteps echoed as Miyu and Kanata climbed down them. The stairs led to the basement of the hotel. Miyu and Kanata entered the basement. It was the boiler room. They walked down a few more steps and rounded a corner to see machines for electricity, water, and plumbing, but no Mr. Hawkins. They ran passed the machines looking through the spaces for him. They passed a few more machines before they saw him on the other side.

"There he is. Come on!" Kanata said as he picked up his speed. Miyu followed behind. They followed him on the other side until they couldn't find him anymore. The stopped and looked around. They walked slowly around the corner.

Suddenly a big metal barrel fell toward them. Miyu screamed. "Look out!" Kanata told her as he pushed her back. Kanata saw Mr. Hawkins dart away from the pile of metal barrels. He chased after him. He looked in between the pipes and saw that Mr. Hawkins was on the other side. Kanata turned around and ran through the next opening where Mr. Hawkins was and Miyu followed him.

Mr. Hawkins was by the wall next to a switch. Before Kanata reached the end of the opening, Mr. Hawkins flipped the switch; then he climbed the emergency ladder next to him.

Hot steam poured from first faucet from the line of hoses next to him. He stopped and turned around. "Let's get out of here!" He said as the next hose sprayed hot steam. He ran passed Miyu as she turned.

Miyu went to run, but something pulled her arm back. She looked down to see that he silver bracelet was caught on the pipeline. She looked panicked at Kanata. "Kanata! Kanata, I'm stuck!"

He immediately turned around and saw her. He darted off to fine something to cut her loose. The next hose sprayed hot steam. She screamed and backed away. There was only one more hose left: the hose right above her face. "Hurry, Kanata!" She screamed.

He found a toolbox. He flipped open the lid and dug through the tools. He found a pair of pliers. He picked them up and ran over to Miyu.

"Kanata!" She screamed as she tried to pull free. Kanata rushed to her side and broke the bracelet off with the pair of pliers. She was free.

"Come on!" He told her as he pulled her away. At that second, hot scream poured out of the last hose. The two of them kept running to the door. They burst through the door. They stopped to catch their breaths. It closed behind them.

Miyu looked at Kanata. She had never seen him so worried and heroic before. "Wow, Kanata. Thank you." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

He must have blushed a deeper red than a tomato right there. He sighed and said, "Uh, come on." They jogged down the hallway. They were in a different part of the basement. They didn't come this way down here.

"Which way do we go?" Miyu asked him. Suddenly, they both heard a muffled scream coming from the right. Miyu decided it was best to follow that scream. Kanata followed behind her. She followed it to a pink door at had a sign that was falling off which said "Fairmark Hotel and Spa" and underneath that sign was writing that said "Lady's Lockers-1" in capitals and black paint.

Miyu walked up to the door. "Wait here, Kanata." She told him and went inside. The muffle scream became louder. She walked into a waiting like area for there were cushioned benches and chairs. There was a metal trashcan to the right of her and woman's clothing was stuffed into it. "Hello?" She called.

There was only the sound of a shower that was running and another muffled scream. She walked inside the locker area of the room. There were lines of lockers and in between each line was a chair or bench. "Hello?" She called again as she looked to the right to see a chair. Another muffled scream called. She locked to the left. Another chair. "Hello?" A longer scream was heard. She looked to the right after the next line of lockers and there was Miss Penny. She was wrapped in a bathrobe. Her hands were tied with rope and the sash for the bathrobe was tied around her mouth. On her face was a facial mask and her feet were soaking in special feet soak. Her legs were tied to the legs of the chair.

"Oh my goodness! Miss Penny! Are you okay?" Miyu asked.

"Mmm." Miss Penny called for she couldn't talk with the sash tied around her mouth.

"Oh, talk about a fashion emergency." Miyu said as she pulled the sash off of Miss Penny's mouth. She bent down and went to untie her legs.

"I received and exclusive invitation for a free day at the spa and this is what it gets me." Miss Penny explained. "What in the world is going on here? What are you doing here?" She asked as Miyu untied her hands.

Miyu stood up. "There's no time to explain. But Mr. Warren's alive."

"What?"

"Well, you're going to flip when you hear the detail, but they're going to have to wait. Right now we have to 86 Hawkins. He's the one who issued this oh-so-exclusive invitation. Oh, Miss Penny." She helped Miss Penny unto her feet. Miss Penny took her feet out of the liquid. Miyu led her over to the showers. Miyu stepped inside the shower, turned it on, and came back out. "Forgive me for hosing you down like this, but I've got to go." She explained and pushed Miss Penny into the running water. Then, Miyu slid the pink curtain closed.

* * *

okay its time for the adding, deleting, and replacing of scenes!

1st added scene was when the group got into the car and when they got out. In the movie, it showed Lexy, Jen, Gabe, and Jack getting into the cab, but not talking to the driver nor getting out. So that was my idea.

2nd added scene was when the group was talking to Mr. Warren in the alley. In the movie, it showed them talking and giving Mr. Walker (a.k.a Mr. Warren) the supplies, but it doesn't show them talking, so their lines are mine there.

replaced scene #1: when Kanata was searching through the toolbox. In the movie, Jack finds the pair of pliers on this cart thingy.

3rd added scene was when Kanata blushed. In the movie, Jack doesn't blush, but he smiles a bit. But since this is Kanata Saionji he blushed. Ü

the rest was done according to the movie.


	11. Catching A Criminal

yay! i updated again! okay there's only one more chapter than i'm done! i have another great idea for a fanfic for Daa! Daa! Daa! so once i'm donw with this, look for another!

* * *

Get A Clue

Chapter 11: Catching A Criminal

Aya and Santa checked every floor, but could not find Mr. Hawkins. They saw Mrs. Jones and the homeless guy here and there though.

In a meeting room where Mr. Kouzuki was, a man stood at the front of the room. "Ladies and gentleman, May I have you attention?" The room went from a dull roar to silence. The doors opened up to the homeless man as he walked into the room. "I am pleased to introduce someone who has spent the last four weeks living undercover as a homeless man on the streets of Brooklyn. He's here today to tell us his story." The homeless man came up to the front of the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, city council member Gary Eikare (I-Care)."

The homeless guy pulled off his fake long beard and hair. He dropped it on the floor as people clapped. He pulled off his button up homeless suit to reveal his business suit underneath.

At that second Kanata and Miyu ran pass the room. The doors were open so Miyu saw the man. She stopped and listened to the man. Kanata noticed her and walked back to her.

Gary Eikare held his hand up to stop the clapping. It stopped and he spoke, "I am proud to stand before you as a man with some small insight into the poverty on our streets." He held up Mr. Warren's coat. "Do you see this old coat? To some, a coat is merely an accessory, a fashion statement. But to others, a coat is a form of shelter, a means of survival. This dreary old coat is practically the only offering kindness I received in the past month. A man literally took it off of his back… to keep me warm." The people around him clapped.

"That rag, a form of shelter? Never thought of it like that." Miyu commented.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Kanata told her. He casual looked behind him to see Mr. Hawkins as he ran down the hall. "Hey, come on!" He said and ran out the door with Miyu.

Mr. Kouzuki looked back in time to see his daughter. "Miyu." He mumbled as he became a bit mad.

Mrs. Jones walked over to the little open café. She sat down at an empty table. A waiter came over to her, "Ma'am?" He asked.

"Get me a cold one, garcon." She told him.

"Right away." The waiter said as he turned to leave.

Meanwhile, Mr. Hawkins ran down the stairs into the lobby as Kanata, Miyu, Aya and Santa ran down the stairs after him. He ran through the open café and the group followed him. Miyu ran into somebody and stopped.

"Mr. Warren!" She exclaimed.

"Have you seen Miss Penny?" He asked.

"Um…" she looked around, "Oh, there she is." She pointed over at the stairs. She was walking down the stairs. She was drenched and the bathrobe was still on her. Mr. Warren ran to her and hugged her. "Aren't they just the bee's knees?" Miyu said to no one at all.

Suddenly Kanata, Aya, and Santa ran up to Miyu. They stopped to catch their breath. "We… we lost him." Kanata told her.

"What?" Miyu asked.

"What's going on here?" A security member asked.

"Oh, hello." Miyu said. "Uh, we were just having tea with my grandma. Come on, guys." Miyu sat down at Mrs. Jones's table and the others followed her example. Aya walked over to Mrs. Jones.

"Grandma," she said, "can I get you a Napoleon?"

"Oh, thank you, sweetheart." Mrs. Jones said.

Aya and Santa went over to the desserts bar. The security member watched them for a while before walking away. Once the man was away, Kanata said, "He couldn't have gotten too far." He looked around the room for Mr. Hawkins.

"Now, just be cool. Don't be too obvious." Miyu said. "Oh, wait." She reached into her coat pocket. "I have an idea." She pulled out her sunglasses. She put them on. She hit a button on the side of them and an electronic mirror appeared on the lenses. She spotted him. He was standing by the front desk. She gasped. "Kanata, he's behind me."

"Go! Go get him!" Mrs. Jones said.

Kanata stood up and turned around. "Uh…" He looked around the room. He saw a small cheese cart. He ran to it.

The old women around him saw him and panicked. "Ah! What's this?" One old lady said. "Ladies grab your purses!"

Kanata ignored their screams. He looked ahead and saw Mr. Hawkins walking across the lobby. Right in front of Mr. Hawkins were two bakers. They both were carrying a really big five-layer cake. Kanata pushed the cart forward with all hiss strength. The cart rolled right into the board that the bakers were carrying the cake on. The cake flew into the air. Everyone gasped and screamed. Then, it fell right on top of Mr. Hawkins. He fell to the ground.

"Freeze!" Someone said. Everyone looked at a man who held up a detective's badge as he walked over to Mr. Hawkins.

"_Mr. Thomas Hawkins masquerading as Detective Meany. What kind of alias is that? Oh, he sure was a meany all right. We'll see how mean he is behind bars. _

"_It seems that Miss Spence liked Mr. Warren, and she got jealous about Miss Penny when she saw the picture in he paper. She went snooping around his place to see if he had disappeared just to avoid her._

"_Meanwhile, Mr. Gold was being rejected by Miss Penny. But soon he set his sights on Miss Spence and voilá. All's well that ends well."_

Miyu looked over at Mrs. Jones who was jumping up and down in joy._ "Oh, boy, Mr. Warren's mom."_ She looked over at the detective. _"I must say Detective Gumshoe looks so much better without the knobs. And last, but not least, Dad."_ She looked at he father again. "Dad!" She exclaimed.

Detective Gumshoe and some cops walked over to Mr. Hawkins as he spit out some cake. Miyu, Kanata, Aya, and Santa, along with Mr. Warren and Miss Penny, and Mr. Kouzuki joined them.

"I have waited years for this moment!" Mrs. Jones proclaimed as the two cops picked up Mr. Hawkins and put handcuffs on his hands. " I passed two kidney stones and a case of sciatica in the time it's taken me to see you in handcuffs. I would have grandchildren by now if it weren't for you."

"You are under arrest for impersonating an officer and feudal charges of embezzlement and fraud." Detective Gumshoe explained.

"Good riddance." Mr. Warren told Mr. Hawkins.

"Some day, I'll get you, Jones." He warned him.

"Sir, I got to arrest you too." Detective Gumshoe said to Mr. Warren. "You wanted on the same charge as your pal here.

"But that's your man." Miyu told him as she pointed at Mr. Hawkins. "He framed Mr. Warren." Santa took out his video camera once again and started filming.

"The money disappeared from his Swiss account. If you're innocent, Jones, what happened to the money?" Detective Gumshoe asked.

Mr. Warren looked at Miss Penny. "I wish I knew."

Miyu looked at Mrs. Jones. Right then she noticed something. "Mrs. Jones, where did you get that hideo… I mean, extremely unique bumblebee broach?"

Mr. Hawkins raised an eyebrow to it.

"Miss Kouzuki," Detective Gumshoe addressed, "this is hardly the time."

"I'm sorry," she said, "but this is really very important."

Mrs. Jones unpinned the broach. "Oh, this?" Well, let's see. I've had it since Samuel was in office. Actually, I found it. I had gone to the bank to meet my son for lunch. There was a paper bag on the floor, so I picked it up. Inside was the most magnificent piece of jewelry I had ever seen. I'm telling you, I would have cost twenty-five dollars at the flea market. We figured that it must have belonged to somebody in the bank. But the next day, my poor son was on the run. I never had the chance to find the owner."

Miyu took the broach from her. "Everyone behold a very rare Canary diamond. It's so rare that there are less than 30 certified Canary diamonds around the world. With it's vivid color, unique shape, and flawless condition, it's probably worth around ten million dollars." She explained. "I think that Meany… Mr. Hawkins… took the money from the Swiss account. He put it in there so that he could take it out. Then, he bought the diamond to hide the money."

"I thought you stole it, Jones." Mr. Hawkins said, agreeing to Miyu's theory. "I was taking it to a safety deposit box and then it was gone. Now give it back to me!"

"Get him out of here." Detective Gumshoe ordered the two people officers and they led him out of the hotel.

"Give it back to me! It's mine!" Mr. Hawkins yelled. "This isn't fair! This isn't fair! Give it back to me! Mine!"

"You're a Genius, Miyu." Aya told her. Miyu smiled.

"What part of the brain do you store this information?" Kanata asked.

Miyu smiled innocently. "The bauble department."

The next day Miyu's story was on the front page and so was a picture of Miyu, Kanata, Santa, Aya, and Mr. Warren.

Miyu sat outside of the Millington school in the backyard. For New York City, it had a nice green backyard. She sat on a bench and she was eating lunch. Miss Penny came up to her. "Have you seen the morning paper?" She asked as she sat down and gave the paper to her.

"Yeah." Miyu replied.

Miss Penny chuckled. "You made it to the front page. That's your byline."

"Yeah, I can't believe it." Miyu said as she stared at her words on the newspaper.

"Maybe you should be one of my career day speakers." Miss Penny suggested. "As a journalist. Or maybe even a detective."

"My dad says that they're both kind of the same." Miyu explained.

Miss Penny smiled. "James and I want to thank you. The police have finished their investigation and he's a free man now."

"That's wonderful." Miyu told her. "Miss Penny, all I did was take my dad's advice. 'You'd be amazed at what hard work, imagination, and a little luck could bring you.'"

"Maybe we should invite your dad to speak." She suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea."

Miss Penny looked at her watch. "Oh, I have to go." She stood up. "Mr. Warren wants to ask me something." She explained; then, walked off.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Bye." Miyu told her. Suddenly, Miyu realized something. She smiled. She knew what Mr. Warren was going to do.

* * *

okay time for the adding, deleting, and replacing of scenes!

there is none! unless you include the characters! look for the next chapter soon!


	12. A Happy Conclusion

hey! this is the FINAL CHAPTER! YAY i'm done!! enjoy!

* * *

Get A Clue

Final Chapter

Chapter 12: A Happy Conclusion

The Wedding March played as a man opened a church door for the Bride and Groom. Mr. Warren and Miss Penny, no Mrs. Warren, walked through the doors. Mr. Warren was dressed in a tux topped with a top hat. Mrs. Warren wore a simple sleeveless wedding gown and still held her bouquet in her hand. They kissed again as bubbles flew in the air. Their guests clapped and whistled. Mrs. Jones followed them. Mr. Warren took his wife by the hand and led her to their horse-driven carriage. They climbed in.

Miyu and Aya smiled at the couple.

"I'll have grandchildren." Mrs. Jones said as she passed Miyu and Aya.

"Liking the Dalmatian print on Mrs. Jones." Miyu told Aya. Mrs. Jones as wearing a Dalmatian print dress and a colorful jacket over it.

Aya laughed. "Oh, yes. It's a tail-wagger." They watched Mrs. Jones get into the carriage as well.

"Is she going on the honeymoon too?" Miyu asked. She and Aya laughed again.

Mrs. Warren stood up. "Everybody gather around! I'm going to through the bouquet!" She announced.

"You going to join, Miyu?" Aya asked.

"I think I'll pass." She said as she looked at Kanata as he walked over to her.

"Okay, suit yourself!" Aya said and ran off over to the carriage.

"Hey," Miyu said.

"1…" Mrs. Warren shouted.

"Hey." Kanata returned.

"2…"

"Miyu."

"Yes, Kanata?"

"3!"

"Turn around." He told her and pushed he around.

"Huh?" She asked as she was spun around. She looked up and saw it. The bunch of beautiful flowers, which was kept together only by a white ribbon, was soaring through the air and it was coming toward her. She reached out and caught it.

"Look! Miyu caught it!" Aya exclaimed.

"Ah! That's not fair!" A girl with pink wavy hair exclaimed.

"It's okay, Christine. We'll buy you your own." Her friend said.

Miyu turned to Kanata as Mr. and Mrs. Warren, along with Mrs. Jones, left in the carriage. "Hey, look. I caught it."

"Looks like you're going to get married next."

"Ha-ha. Like that will happen anytime soon." Miyu told him. She looked and saw Santa with his video camera as he walked up to her. "Hey, Santa. I'm sorry that Diane aired the story before you did."

"Nah, that's okay." Santa said as he filmed her. "I got a call into Geraldo. So tell me, what's your whole secret?"

"What?" She asked.

"Oh, come on! You always get the inside story." He told her.

"Oh, Santa." She took the video camera away from him and pointed it at him. "There is no secret." She said. "It's all about skill."

"Oh, Kanata." Aya began. "I heard that you got you scholarship renewed. Congratulations."

"Thanks." He said.

"Yeah, Congrats." Miyu said.

"Hey, Aya!" Nanami called.

Aya turned to her. "Hey, Nanami!" She walked over to her and Santa followed.

"Thanks. I'm looking forward to going back to Millington." He said. He looked down, then back at her. "Partly because of you."

"Well, you didn't have to say that, but since you already did…"

They both sighed a laugh.

"You did a great job, Miyu, on the case." He told her. "You should be proud of yourself."

"Well, I learned something important from you too, Kanata. Things aren't always what they appear to be. And that's good. It keeps life interesting."

He nodded. "Do you still remember our promise?" He asked.

"What promise?"

"You told me that as soon as the case was done, that you would shot in a free-throw and 3 point contest with me."

"Oh, right. I remember now. Well, bring it on, Kanata Saionji, right now." She told him.

"Bring what on?" Aya asked as she joined them again.

"A basketball contest between me and Kanata." Miyu told her.

"Hey, that would be fun. Yeah!" Santa said as he joined them as well.

"All right. Let's go." Kanata said and they all started walking up the sidewalk.

"But Miyu, you've never played basketball have you?" Aya asked as they walked.

"No, but I know what it is." Miyu explained.

Kanata smiled. "I'm so going to cream you."

"Hey, just you wait, Kanata Saionji, you are going to eat those words!" Miyu told him.

"_New York has got to be the coolest city in the world. It has a little bit of everything. Be it mystery, intrigue, or good friends, its all here. And if you can't find it, well, then you just have to… get a clue."_

* * *

okay time for the adding, deleting, and replacing of scenes!

1st added scene was the throwing of the bouquet. In the movie, they don't do that and I'm here thinking "WHY?" but now they didn't in my story so yay!

replaced scene #1: Kanata coming up to Miyu. In the movie, Gabe comes up to Lexy first, then Jack does, but to fit the bouquet scene i had to change it.

replaced scene #2: Kanata talking about the basketball contest. In the movie, since Jack likes bowling, Lexy buys him a pair of bowling shoes. But since Kanata doesn't bowl, rather he plays basketball, so we have them talking about the contest instead of bowling and bowling shoes like in the movie.

* * *

THE END!

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS!

(PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVEN'T YET!)

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

-Sapphire Rose E.


End file.
